Amor y muerte en Raccoon City
by TuPaDrE
Summary: Un relato en primera persona sobre otro testimonio de lo que sucedió en Raccon City el día 28 de Septiembre. Completa
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno...este es un fic mío que presenté a concurso en una página de Resident Evil. Quedó cuarto, pero yo quedé bastante contento. Lo publico aquí para q todos ustedes lo lean y me comenten en sus review sus comentarios. Hablemos ahora del fic en sí...en este primer capítulo conoceremos al prota, que soy yo mismo :p

* * *

**Amor y muerte en Racoon**: Por TuPaDrE

Día uno.

Hoy es el gran día. Les vamos a detener de una vez por todas. La ciudad ha sufrido una enfermedad grave, que transforma a los habitantes en caníbales. Y nosotros vamos a acabar con esa ola de asesinatos.

De momento, estamos preparados par salvar a los habitantes que aún no están infectados. Delante de mí veo más coches patrulla, que se detienen en medio de la carretera y del cual se bajan los ocupantes que, armas en mano, se preparan para detener la acometida. Mientras Terry, mi acompañante, detiene el vehículo, pienso qué vamos a hacer.

"Vamos matar a unos ciudadanos infectados con una enfermedad para que no maten a otros. "¿Quiénes somos nosotros para elegir a quien matar y a quien no?" Terry me hace una señal, y bajamos del coche, dejando ambas puertas abiertas. Yo me parapeto tras la puerta y apunto con mi pistola Heckler und Koch VP70 9 mm Parabellum hacia la ola de personas que lentamente y tambaleándose se van acercando. Terry utiliza un subfusil MP-5 Navy 9x19 mm, versión para zurdos. Terry manejaba el gatillo con su mano izquierda, al igual que escribía, comía o se masturbaba.

Aparte de la gran afición que compartíamos los dos hacia las armas, teníamos una marca favorita: la alemana HK. También nos gustaba la compañía belga FN, pero sus armas, como la P-90 o la Minimi no eran reglamentarias y no podíamos portarlas por la calle. De todas maneras, disfrutábamos de nuestro trabajo, aunque en este momento hubiese deseado ser bombero. Venían también camiones blindados con los equipos especiales del departamento de policía de Raccoon, preparados para hacer lo mismo que nosotros. Mantener a esas personas a raya. Incluso un destacamento SWAT antiterrorista había aparecido para ayudarnos en nuestra difícil misión.

Ante mis ojos y los de los demás policías, soldados y miembros especiales, helicópteros de una y dos hélices desembarcaban hombres, aunque no pertenecían a nuestras unidades porque salían corriendo hacia otra dirección. No iban con nosotros, y supongo que serán mercenarios pagados para rescatar supervivientes por Umbrella, una compañía de mucho prestigio en la ciudad. Mientras los helicópteros con el logotipo de Umbrella se largaban tras soltar a sus hombres, nos llegó el turno a nosotros. Un oficial dio la orden y mis pobres oídos empezaron a quejarse. Aunque sabía que a más de ocho metros era seguro que fallaría, yo disparé. La bala impactó en el pecho de un tipo, que se seguía acercando. Pudo más mi extrañeza al comprobar que no caía que mi alegría por haber acertado, y continué disparando. Cinco balas más, de las cuales solo tres dieron en el blanco. Cuando el hombre estaba a menos de cinco metros de mí, lancé tres balas directas a su cabeza, que dieron en el blanco, consiguiendo que aquella persona (o cosa) se derrumbara. Disparé mis seis balas contra otro cualquiera, que siguió caminando. Cargué el nuevo cargador de una palmada y continué disparando, manoteando en mi cinturón cada vez que un cargador vacío y humeante caía al suelo. Pero nada parecía frenar a esa marea con sed de sangre, que se seguía acercando sin pausa. Terry cambió el cargador rápidamente, y me dirigió una mirada desesperada. Terry tenía una puntería digna de un francotirador, pero como no habían llegado a la ciudad ninguna adaptación de rifles para zurdos, se tuvo que conformar con una MP-5, eso sí, con mirilla láser. Terry estaba dando de sí con la mirilla todo lo que podía, y buena prueba de ello eran los casquillos calibre 9x19 mm que se acumulaba en el suelo.

–¡Apunta a la cabeza! –le grité, mientras yo por mi parte hacía lo mismo.

Un zombi a menos de dos metros de él cayó víctima de sus precisos disparos, y otros dos más cayeron. Cerca de mí, pude acabar con otro, pero gasté mis últimas tres balas en una mujer demasiado fea ya de por sí antes de que su cara se deformara. La mujer cayó, pero con ella mis últimas balas del calibre 9 mm. Retrocedí de espaldas sin mirar atrás. Delante de mí, aquellas extrañas personas se abalanzaban sobre los policías, que no podían hacer nada, y les arrancaban pedazos de carne entre desgarradores gritos. Terry intentó reunirse conmigo, pero un viejo se le abalanzó encima, arrancándole parte del hombro en la parte desprotegida del chaleco RPD. Intentó sacudírselo de encima, pero otro le atacó por delante y los tres cayeron al suelo. No pude hacer nada por él, ocupado en intentar salvar mi vida.

Otro policía se enfrentaba a su equivalente enfermo, solo que el desarmado atacaba sin piedad al otro, sin hacer caso de los agujeros que aparecían en su cuerpo, ni de las balas que le atravesaban para incrustarse en otro que se acercaba para ir a morder a la misma persona. Los comandos SWAT retrocedían sin dejar de disparar, y uno de ellos se cayó al suelo al tropezar con una puerta abierta, mientras la gente se le abalanzaba encima. Más personas se abalanzaban sobre los policías que, horrorizados, intentaban responder al ataque o simplemente huir. A los que huían los zombis se les lanzaban por la espalda, desgarrándosela. Delante de mí, mientras se desarrollaba esa carnicería, un joven con gafas y piel de color negro, ahora todavía más porque la tenía medio podrida, se me acercaba goteando saliva y sangre por su mandíbula rota de un balazo. Extendió sus delgados brazos hacia mi cara, y lo único que pude hacer fue retroceder aterrorizado. Los tiros cesaron poco a poco hasta empezar a oírse cada vez más apagados, signo inequívoco de que esas cosas habían ganado.

Ante mis narices, dos policías completamente rodeados presentaban una última resistencia con escopetas recortadas calibre 12 antes de que fueran devorados vivos. Otro comando especial del SWAT daba culatazos con su Colt M4 a diestro y siniestro. Había perdido su casco, y un mar rojo bañaba su cara blanca de preocupación, hasta que varios más se le echaron encima. Lo mataron detrás de un coche, mientras su arma colgaba de un brazo inerte.

Yo seguía retrocediendo de espaldas, hasta que pisé algo blando y me caí. Miré a ver lo que era, y descubrí un brazo en estado avanzado de descomposición, un brazo que, por cierto, me estaba agarrando la bota. Intenté sacudírmelo, más que nada porque el otro zombi negro se me acercaba, y descubrí que ahí había un policía muerto, con una pistola Beretta M9/92F de 9 mm, perfectamente cargada. La recogí y le disparé al moreno en la cara, hasta que cayó, presuntamente muerto. El brazo todavía me siguió agarrando, hasta que me pude deshacer de él con un certero disparo que le astilló el hueso. Me solté y me acerqué a mi compañero caído, aunque no le conocía de nada. Llevaba dos cargadores enteros en sus bolsillos. Se los recogí y me alejé, pensando una y otra vez en el pobre Terry, con lo amable que era y la brutal muerte que había sufrido a manos de esos... ¿Qué eran? Parecían zombis.

"Dani, los zombis no existen" Me recordó mi conciencia.

Pero verdaderamente lo parecían, con partes de su cuerpo descompuestas. Recordé esas supuestas tonterías que contaban los miembros supervivientes de STARS, de las que yo no había creído absolutamente nada. Estupideces sobre muertos vivientes devoradores de cerebros y horrible criaturas producto de la ingeniería genética de la mayor empresa de la ciudad, lo cual es una sonada estupidez. Pero con todo esto, cualquiera sabe que pensar...

Continué el camino, sembrado de sangre que se acumula en los desniveles y baches de la carretera. De vez en cuando, una de esas personas enfermas se me queda mirando con expresión hambrienta, pero yo me doy prisa y escapo. Me encuentro con cuadros sobrecogedores, tales como horribles personas devorando a sus presas cazadas. Creo retroceder a un buen amigo mío devorando a una mujer junto con otros dos. Me dirige una rápida mirada con sus ojos blancos como la nieve y continúa con su tarea. Al poco rato, una fina llovizna comienza a caer, arrastrando la sangre. Pero cesa tan rápido como empezó, solo fueron cuatro gotas de nada.

Sin novedad, voy calle tras calle. Coches montados en la acera, la mayoría con sus ocupantes en el interior. En uno de ellos, diviso a un hombre inconsciente, y cuando me acerco, de repente se espabila y con su mano derecha rompe el cristal de la ventanilla, para intentar agarrarme. Cuela su cabeza por la brecha abierta, al tiempo que abre y cierra su boca, en un espasmo producido por las ganas que tiene de cogerme. Al mismo tiempo, otro grupo de mujeres golpea insistentemente desde dentro la puerta y el cristal de una joyería. Este último cede, y mientras el suelo se llena de piedras preciosas, las mujeres caen al suelo, al perder el apoyo que brindaba el escaparate, y en el tiempo que tardan en volver a incorporarse, yo ya me he ido de ahí, alejándome un poco. Pero nuevos enfermos aparecen delante de mí, guiados por una indescriptible sed de sangre.

Estoy atrapado. Por un lado, las mujeres hambrientas. Y por el otro, más personas todavía. Más de 50 enemigos, contra los que mis 45 balas eran insuficientes. Afortunadamente, hay una tercera opción: Un camino estrecho que pasaba por entre medio de los dos grupos, y me permitiría alejarme. La elección estaba clara. Corrí hacia el callejón, saltando por encima de un contenedor de basuras que yacía volcado. En un par de zancadas alcancé mi meta, y me fui a través de él.

Desembocaba en otra calle, la cual estaba llena de escombros de un local que había explotado y con un fuerte olor a gas. En lo alto de un piso de apartamentos habían algunas personas aún vivas y sanas, intentando escapar del fuego que se cernía sobre ellos. Algunos se arrojaron a la calzada, donde otras personas con la enfermedad avanzaban hacia ellos. El piso y el local que habían estallado habían salpicado la calle de escombros, destrozando todos los vehículos de las inmediaciones. Me moví hacia la izquierda, porque en la derecha había un grupo de gente que se acercaba de manera sospechosa hacia mí. Caminaban despacio y moviendo mucho las piernas, como si estuvieran a punto de caerse. Corrí de ellos atravesando un túnel que pasaba de un lado a otro de la calle. Dicho túnel estaba lleno de tiendas y puertas, pero también de amenazas. Dos hombres me tapaban los accesos. Empujé a uno contra una puerta entreabierta, que se desplomó sobre ella arrastrando a su compañero. Sin esperar a que volvieran a salir, crucé el resto del túnel y subí unas escaleras, que me llevaron a una nueva sección de la calle, tan ruinosa como la otra.

Esta estaba sembrada de coches formando un monumental atasco, y en medio de todo eso una guagua volcada. Dicha guagua tenía todas las ventanas rotas, y varias personas se movían en su interior, enfermas o agonizantes. Alrededor de la guagua había algunos coches incendiados, y el fuego se extendía rápidamente de un coche a otro. Por mi izquierda se acercaba un niño, con la misma enfermedad que seguramente habría matado a sus padres. Lucía la mitad de su cara carbonizada y algunos rescoldos encendidos hacían brillar su mano izquierda. No tuve valor suficiente para matarlo, así que huí de ahí también. Delante de la guagua accidentada y los coches en llamas, se encontraba un parking privado, y enfrente un descampado que se habría llegado a convertir en un gran centro comercial de no ser porque los obreros yacían por sus alrededores, dando vueltas o bien muertos y sirviendo de banquete a sus compañeros de cuadrilla.

Aguardando la esperanza de poder encontrar un vehículo en condiciones, puse rumbo al garaje. La puerta ya estaba forzada, así que no opuso demasiada resistencia. Una vez dentro, una impenetrable oscuridad me golpeó de lleno, así que encendí mi linterna, para sorprenderme por primera vez de no encontrar zombi alguno a la vista. De todas formas, ahí no tenía nada que hacer, ya que todos los coches parecían haber sufrido un baño de ácido, y además había agujeros del tamaño de un balón de fútbol por doquier, sobre todo cerca de una puerta de acceso al aparcamiento. El haz de luz iluminó un brillo metálico, que parecía una pistola. Efectivamente lo era, pero tanto ácido la había corrompido, siendo completamente inutilizable. Hasta su marca y número de serie estaba ilegible, pero el cargador intacto. Se lo quité, con quince balas más del calibre 9x19 mm Parabellum. En el instante en que lo recogía y me lo guardaba, unos gusanos extremadamente largos hicieron su aparición. Medían un metro aproximadamente, algunos más de dos, y se movían como si de vulgares serpientes se tratase. Retrocedí, pero reaccioné antes de que se me acercaran y disparé, dando en el blanco la mayoría de las veces. Esas extrañas cosas se quebraban con una facilidad tremenda, y rezumaban un asqueroso líquido verde y pastoso que parecía ser su sangre, aunque cualquiera lo comprobaba. Tenían uno de los dos miembros, de los cuales yo no conseguía distinguir entre la cola y la cabeza, acabado en una pequeña boca llena de dientes, capaces de hacer mucho daño si me mordían, cosa que desde luego yo no estaba dispuesto a consentir.

Movían su delgado cuerpo arriba y abajo, en un vano intento de cogerme, cosa que yo evitaba con ágiles brincos y disparos precisos en la cabeza. Al morir, el asqueroso líquido tenía la habilidad de atraer a más congéneres, por lo que mataba a uno y dos más salían del suelo, emergiendo, o simplemente apareciendo por las diversas puertas abiertas.

En ese momento se me ocurrió que lo más lógico era huir de ahí por una puerta por la cual no salieran gusanos, y eso fue lo que hice. De las cuatro puertas que había, la principal era por donde había venido y salían gusanos arrastrándose por las puertas centrales e izquierdas, pero las de la derecha ni tocarlas. Corrí hacia la derecha. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente en el pecho, a punto de desbocarse, mientras mis pulmones gastados con el tabaco corrían su misma suerte. Pero a pesar de todo, por mi fuerza de carácter y ganas de sobrevivir, pero sobre todo la imagen de Terry siendo devorado vivo, me espolearon e hicieron sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para acelerar todavía más y colarme por la puerta abierta. Me detuve dos minutos para recuperar el aliento, tomando la precaución de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. Me hallaba en una pequeña oficina, con unas ventanas y una puerta orientadas hacia una cancha, donde delante de mis ojos, una auténtica miríada de zombis corría, o más bien se tambaleaban.

Al parecer, me encontraba en el parking privado del gimnasio de Raccoon, tan conocido en la ciudad. No en balde, celebraban concursos de lucha libre y el premio era ser capitán por un día del RPD.

De todas formas, los zombis avanzaban, pero no contra mí, sino contra un destacamento de hombres bastantes musculosos y armados hasta los dientes, dispuestos a resistir lo que les cayera encima. A sus pies yacían cuerpos sin vida, síntoma de que podrían seguir buscándose la vida. Entre ellos había varios policías, y busqué la forma de reunirme con ellos. La única forma, aparte de atravesar la cancha arriesgándome a recibir unos cuantos mordiscos y tiros en un fuego cruzado, podría ir por las gradas, en las cuales no se veía ninguna amenaza, salvo algunos gusanos que se veían desde aquí.

Pero primero me puse a buscar algo útil en la montaña de material que había en la oficina, pero no conseguí encontrar casi nada.

Abrí cajones y armarios, rebusqué en los bajos de las mesa e incluso traté de encender el ordenador, pero la pantalla estaba reventada. En un momento en el que le di la espalda y con las dos manos traté de empujar un enorme fichero, la ventana situada justo a mi retaguardia se quebró y dos zombis hicieron acto de presencia. Rápidamente llevé mi mano hacia la cartuchera, pero con las prisas y el hecho de que retrocediendo tropecé con algo, ayudaron a que el arma se me saliera de las manos y rodara debajo de una mesa volcada.

Contemplé horrorizado la mesa bajo la cual se había escondido mi pistola, quedando totalmente inaccesible de momento. Manoteé a ciegas intentando localizar un objeto punzante o de defensa, y solo pude coger un cúter y una pistola grapadora, de esas que lanzan las grapas a una distancia considerable. Abrí el cúter y ataqué con él al zombi más cercano, que me obstruía el paso hacia las canchas.

Pero hay días en que todo le sale a uno mal, y la hoja de la cuchilla se quebró, llevándose el ojo del tipo al que ataqué. Pero con el ojo ocular reventado, continuó acercándose peligrosamente. Me acerqué todo lo que pude hacia la mesa y una vez ahí, disparé con la grapadora a los ojos de las criaturas, que se detuvieron momentáneamente al perder completamente la vista; pero el olfato los seguía guiando. Y aproveché la pausa para de un puntapié rodar la mesa, recoger rápidamente mi pistola y abrir lo más rápido posible la puerta que daba al exterior, notando unas manos frías que aferraban mi camisa.

Nada más abrir la puerta que daban al exterior, una brisa de aire acondicionado me golpeó en la cara, bastante bienvenido porque ayudaba a digerir el ácido y picante olor de los gusanos, mezclado con el irritante olor del polvo y la podredumbre que despedían las criaturas que avanzaban a por mi carne.

Caminé por el borde de las gradas, bien acurrucado para que ningún zombi me viese avanzar. Pistola en mano, pude escapar corriendo escaleras arriba sin ningún percance, salvo una bala que me rebotó y me dio en el chaleco antibalas de kevlar, seguramente disparada por algún idiota, con muy buena puntería, eso sí. Mi casco "Fritz" de kevlar también era a prueba de balas, pero el impacto me dejaría inconsciente y no quería quedarme frito en una zona plagada de zombis. Me puse la mano en la zona del impacto, y proseguí con mi carrera, a sabiendas de que no me había desmayado por pura suerte.

Cada vez eran más fuertes los disparos, conforme me acercaba. Disparé con mi pistola un par de veces, más que nada para despejarme el camino y poder llegar hasta mi objetivo. Otro chico bastante joven casi me vuelve a disparar, de no ser porque alcé los brazos y exclamé:

–¡No!

Confundido, dejó de apuntarme y le tiró a otro zombi demasiado cercano a él, tanto que se le abalanzó encima y le devoró parcialmente la cara, antes de que yo acabase con él. El hombre estaba moribundo, y todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención, a él y a los otros que yacían, inconscientes, muertos o malheridos.

–¡Retirada¡Vamos a las duchas¡Les plantaremos cara ahí! –gritó una voz poderosa.

Retrocedieron lentamente, sin darle la espalda a los zombis. Yo, por mi parte, continué por las gradas, hasta que todos entraron en unos vestuarios. Antes de que cerraran las puertas, me dejé caer desde encima delante mismo de la puerta, entrando pocos segundos antes de que ésta fuera cerrada.

–¿Quién eres tú? –me preguntó el que cerró la puerta una vez lo hubo hecho.

–¿Importa eso ahora? –le pregunté yo, a mi vez.

–Cierto –me tendió la mano –Yo soy Rocky, campeón de los pesos pesados y superviviente al desastre, por lo menos espero llegar a serlo.

Yo le tendí mi mano, mientras guardaba mi pistola.

–Soy Dani, de la policía. Al igual que tú, espero contar con un título que acredite que soy superviviente a lo que quiera que haya pasado aquí.

El hombre se rió. Era un musculoso bonachón, con expresión amigable y cara de ser buen tío. Enseguida nos reunimos todos.

Al no haber tiempo para más presentaciones, rápidamente me pusieron al corriente.

–Los zombis esos han atravesado el gimnasio, llegando hasta la pista de atletismo, que es donde nos acabamos de enfrentar a ellos ahora. La mayoría de los vestuarios y baños están libres de amenazas, salvo los de la zona este que ha caído en manos de esas cosas. Los gusanos controlan los accesos al parking y las gradas, y hay algunos en la sección de halterofilia. Yo creo que podíamos ir por ahí, atravesando la piscina. Por las escaleras interiores llegaríamos muy rápido, y además podemos atravesar a nado la piscina, para que nada nos siga. ¿Qué opinas tú de ese plan? No nos quedan más opciones...

–Yo creo que es un buen plan, salvo por dos detalles. Uno es el medio de atravesar la piscina. Dudo que importe mucho atravesarla de forma normal, ya que si nadamos nuestras municiones se estropearían, corriendo el riego de quedarnos desarmados. La otra cuestión es ¿Cómo llegamos a la zona de halterofilia?

Me contestó un tipo musculoso, con gafas, que tenía pinta de tener bastante puntería.

–Iremos por las escaleras interiores, a las cuales se accede por aquí. Pero pongámonos en marcha, lo otro lo decidiremos al llegar ahí.

Y sin más dilaciones, nos movimos de donde estábamos, mientras los zombis golpeaban las puertas trancadas. El camino era un poco largo, oscuro y estrecho, así que ni nos inspiraba demasiada confianza. Éramos un grupo grande, de unas 25 personas. Yo iba de los primeros, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a unas puertas rojas que según Rocky llevaban a las escaleras de servicio, empezaron los tiros. Los zombis habían atravesado las puertas del baño, y la retaguardia del grupo intentaba detenerlos. La vanguardia se daba prisa, pero atrás caían unos y otros sin poderlo impedir. El de las gafas, el primero de todos, abrió la puerta a puntapiés y apuntó su Beretta al interior vacío. Después entró y nos hizo una señal, para que nosotros nos dispusiéramos a hacer lo mismo. Solo 15 personas pasaron antes de que las puertas se cerraran, una mujer gritaba de dolor porque le estaban mordiendo el pié y tenía todo el pecho y los brazos cubiertos de mordidas. No habían balas suficientes ni para aliviar su sufrimiento, así que le tuvimos que cerrar la puerta en la cara y abandonarla a su suerte. Cuando acabaron con todos los que estaban allí atrapados y moribundos, los zombis empujaron las puertas dobles con riesgo de que cedieran, así que atravesamos una madera entre las dos puertas, atrancando con ella el pomo de la cerradura, a sabiendas de que no aguantaría mucho. Descendimos por las rumbrientas escaleras, hasta llegar a una zona donde el olor ácido y viejo me golpeó de nuevo. Había máquinas de gimnasio, todas rotas o llenas de telaraña, u otras cosas parecidas que parecían ser las hebras de esos gusanos amorfos.

–Caminen rápido, sin detenerse ni armar escándalo. No nos oirán si caminamos a un ritmo irregular, que no provenga de personas. Sólo les atrae la carne humana.

–¿Y cómo es eso? –preguntó una mujer con músculos de boxeador.

–Fácil. Solo es cuestión de no hacerlo poniendo un pié y luego otro, como nos enseñaron cuando éramos chicos, sino de hacerlo un pié, luego otro más flojo, el siguiente desplazando el píe pegado al suelo, luego otro sin mover el talón, continuamos con la puntera pegada, y así. Que nadie vaya en el mismo orden que un compañero, o estarán aquí. ¡Vamos!

Nos pusimos en marcha. Recordando los consejos del gafudo, movía mis pies de la forma más rara posible, con movimientos que incluían desde ángulos que casi me rompían el tobillo hasta caminar de puntillas dos pasos, un paso más ancho que otro. Atravesamos la zona sembrada de agujeros y maquinaria cara destruida, hasta llegar a unas escaleras blancas que descendían. Bajamos por ellas, y llegamos a una nueva zona, cargada de humedad, mezclada con gemidos de enfermos, a los que ya había cogido la costumbre de llamarlos "Zombis". Tras atravesar una pequeña escalera, había un hombre decapitado delante de la entrada, junto a otro que aún conservaba la cabeza y del cual salía un hilillo rojo que llegaba hasta la piscina, haciendo que el agua estancada al haberse detenido el sistema de renovación del agua adquiriera un débil color rojizo. Después de haber pasado el último, el hombre tumbado con el reguero de sangre se levantó y atacó al último de la hilera, un pobre hombre musculoso pero desarmado que tras haber sobrevivido al primer ataque de los zombis en la retaguardia, cayó en este otro combate. El zombi le acompañó con algunas balas en su cuerpo, pero después de él otros surgieron de lugares insospechados, como del fondo de la piscina donde permanecían sin que ninguno supiera nadar. El zombi avanzaba caminando hasta que el agua le llegó por encima del cuello, donde empezó a tener problemas. Poco después se encontraba paralizado en el fondo de la piscina, pero ninguno de los otros no habían tenido ese problema. Se acercaban boqueantes en su búsqueda de un poco de comida. Muchos estaban desnudos o con el bañador destrozado, colgando inútil a un lado de la pantorrilla. Un moreno de antiguos ojos azules y ahora glaucos con sus bóxer rotos avanzaba en primer lugar contra el grupo, que no tuvo muchas dificultades en mandarlo a base de disparos al agua, de donde tuvo problemas para volver a salir. Otros más corrieron su misma suerte, pero uno de ellos se cayó por la parte donde hacía pié, y salió sin más dificultades. Algunas balas bien dirigidas lo devolvieron a la piscina, de donde ya no volvió a emerger. Otro más que llevaba un tanga salió de los vestuarios, cayéndo encima de un culturista que le quebró la cabeza con un solo movimiento del brazo derecho e izquierdo y lo devolvió al suelo. Nos pusimos en marcha, antes se que se nos acercaran más zombis, hacia la salida, otra puerta que llevaba de camino hacia los vestuarios. La otra opción era ir nadando entre los cuerpos que flotaban, teniendo en cuenta que en cualquier momento cualquiera de ellos podía hacer un movimiento de cuello y morder al desgraciado que en ese momento pasara más cerca. Decidimos ir a pié, aunque eso significaba acabar con todos los zombis que habían, o por lo menos mandarlos a la piscina, donde se quedarían indefensos. Conforme dudábamos, se nos iban acercando más y más, hasta un punto en que nos tapaban la vista de la salida. Los despachábamos rápidamente, pero los que no caían al agua se volvían a erguir, continuando su mortal avance.

Recargué mi penúltimo cargador y disparé mis quince balas, concentrando el fuego sobre aquél que yo consideraba más adecuado. Último cargador y última oportunidad. Parecía una infernal lotería, solo que al que no tenía suerte se lo cargaban. Diez balas, once, ocho. Otro zombi más viene por mi derecha. Siete, seis, cinco y no cae. Cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Mi último cartucho le atraviesa la frente de cabo a rabo, a la vez que se derrumba. Guardo mi pistola vacía en mi cartuchera y miro en derredor, buscando un arma o una forma de escapar. Los tiros resuenan en mi mente y mis oídos, y no me permiten concentrarme. Siento una mordida en mi hombro, como de algo muy duro. Miro, y contemplo a un podrido dejándose los dientes en mi chaleco. Aún desdentado, vuelve a intentar la mordida, pero yo no le dejo. Con un codazo le hago ir hacia atrás, y de una brutal patada lo mando hacia la piscina, al tiempo que sus entrañas le salen por la espalda de la fuerza de mi pierna. Otro se acerca y, poniendo mis manos en su pecho peludo, cuyos pelos están apunto de caerse junto con buena parte de su piel, hago presión. Se cae hacia detrás, tropezando en el bordillo y cayendo directo al agua de color marrón oscuro. Una mujer con el bikini roto se cae también de otras dos patadas y otro más que había vuelto a salir de la piscina sigue con su suerte, volviendo a donde tanto trabajo le costó salir.

Se me ocurre una idea, y vuelvo a sacar la grapadora. Apunto y disparo repetidamente contra la cara descubierta de un hombre mayor, que gracias al impulso de las grapas se cae de espaldas a la piscina, aunque no a la parte profunda. Disparo un par de veces más, agotando la pobre munición. La arrojo e intento retroceder, pegando puñetazos y puntapiés a diestro y siniestro, en medio de gritos y alguna que otra bala perdida.

Alguien con una pistola en la mano se cae, con una mortal herida en el cuello, y aprovecho para cogérsela. La miro y compruebo el modelo que es y si está cargada. Es una Walter PPK, con siete balas del calibre más común, 9 mm. parabellum, y con el seguro puesto, lo que seguramente le habría causado la muerte a su antiguo dueño. Voy a disparar contra un enemigo que se me acerca, pero me lo pienso mejor y abato a otro de sendas balas en la cabeza, creando un pequeño espacio pegado a la pared por el cual poder pasar. Veo a otro zombi atacando al de las gafas, y le salvo la vida, gastando mis últimas balas 9 mm. Cojo el arma descargada por el cañón y le doy un sonoro golpe con la culata a otro zombi que está atacando a Rocky, con lo que consigo que le deje en paz. Él me sigue y junto escapamos por el hueco. Cuatro personas más nos siguen antes de que los zombis se den la vuelta y taponen en hueco. Retrocedemos sin disparar, ya que a casi nadie le queda munición y nos perdemos hacia la entrada principal, mientras los zombis dejan de perseguirnos y van a por la nueva comida que consiguieron.

Llegamos hasta la ansiada puerta y la abrimos, con nuestras manos agarrotadas por el esfuerzo sobrehumano. Nos precipitamos, sin importarnos nada de lo que podamos encontrar al otro lado. Al otro lado no está más que el almacén, lleno de colchonetas, churritos de goma y pelotas inflables. Algunos manguitos diseminados por ahí, y una rueda para inflar. Lo único útil que encontramos es un taladro para el bricolaje, que decido recoger. Rocky recoge el inflador de pelotas y otro tipo más una red para limpiar la piscina, por si acaso le sirviera para algo. Decidimos detenernos ahí un rato, pero primero alguien se va a explorar lo que hay delante. Al cabo de un rato vuelve.

–Ningún problema. Podemos descansar aquí y pasar la tarde si hace falta, ya que la puerta que da a la calle está bien cubierta con barricadas de cajas. Nos costará mucho apartar todos lo que hay a nosotros, imagínense a los zombis desde fuera. Yo preferiría salir de noche, esas cosas ven aun menos de noche que de día.

–Si es verdad lo que dices, no tenemos ningún problema, es cierto. Pero alguien tendrá que montar guardia no sea que esa puerta ceda –señalé la puerta metálica por la que vinimos.

–Yo mismo –se ofreció Rocky –Como somos seis, sugiero dormir, cada uno turnándose para estar alerta 45 minutos, ósea, tres cuartos de hora. ¿Lo hacemos así? Yo creo que es suficiente.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Cuatro horas son bastantes. Vamos, pues. Ya que tú te eliges voluntario, despiértame cuando pase el tiempo para sustituirte –le dijo otro hombre, con el que aún no había hablado.

–Yo último. Estoy reventado, y ya que el último turno es el más jodido porque no puedes volver a dormir, yo me lo elijo. Necesito dormir más o menos seguido. –dije, bostezando.

Nos acurrucamos unos contra otros para darnos calor, utilizando las colchonetas que previamente habíamos hinchado para estar más cómodos. A mi lado había una joven rubia que decía llamarse Jenny, y en ese momento me estaba contando qué hacía aquí. Se suponía que debíamos estar durmiendo, pero ella era la que estaba desvelada y lo que contaba era interesante. Además, Rocky estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no perdía de vista la puerta, así que teníamos un poco de intimidad que no era cuestión de desaprovechar.

–Y entones Danny me dijo que si me quería venir aquí a vivir con él. Habíamos tenido un par de relaciones y todo eso, pero me parecía todo demasiado apresurado. Pero bueno, la cosa es que acepté y viajamos los dos juntos hasta llegar aquí. Llevábamos viviendo tres meses, cuando él y yo decidimos venir aquí. Hoy era nuestro primer día aquí, y llegamos a los vestuarios... Desde entonces, todo se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla. No había terminado, cuando contemplo como una mujer muerte a otra en el cuello, y desnuda y todo, salgo afuera a pedir auxilio y me encuentro con más gente de esa. Nada más salir, oigo gritos en el vestuario masculino y temiendo por mi novio, abro la puerta. ¡Y veo a Danny muerto! Aterrorizada, salgo de ahí y busco ayuda, pero toda la gente estaba enferma y no había ni una sola persona normal. Voy a la pista de atletismo, donde encuentro ropa deportiva, para hombres, pero bueno. Me la pongo y empiezo a oír tiros. Completamente asustada, me quedo paralizada y aparecen un montón de hombres y mujeres, que también huyen de esa pesadilla. –se le escapa una lágrima que se seca con el dorso de la manga –En un principio éramos 32, pero los combates nos han ido mermando rápidamente. En fin¿y tú, que te cuentas?

–Lo mío es más largo y aburrido, pero voy a tratar de resumírtelo. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que soy un poli. Estábamos todos en comisaría, estresados porque recibíamos cientos de informes de desapariciones y asesinatos extremadamente raros. Cada día aparecían mínimo dos o tres cuerpos, y además en las noticias avisaban de un nuevo tipo de gripe que se extendía rápidamente y volvía locos a los pacientes. Horas más tarde, nos llamaron a todos. Esa nueva enfermedad hacía caer a la gente en un estado de semi inconsciencia y les despertaba una terrible sed de sangre. Cuando nos encontrábamos ahí, nos dimos verdadera cuenta de la magnitud de lo sucedido. Casi todo el pueblo había contraído la enfermedad: hombres sanos, niños, ancianos y mujeres. Todos los policías disponibles nos encontrábamos ahí, disparando contra la gente a la que habíamos jurado proteger. Uno a uno, íbamos cayendo y retrocediendo, conforme se acercaban y demostraban que nuestras armas eran inútiles. Todos mis amigos murieron y yo huí como un cobarde, ya que no podía hacer nada más con un arma descargada. Vagué sin rumbo hasta hallarme en el gimnasio.

Recordar mi historia me había costado mucho más de lo que imaginaba, sobre todo el recordar a Terry. Una mano me pasó por el hombro, a la que no di la más mínima importancia.

Los dos permanecimos unos minutos en silencio, y como ambos estábamos rendidos, nos dormimos casi a la vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno...aqui tienen ustedes el segundo capítulo. Yo ya los tengo todos escritos, y los estoy subiendo poco a poco xD Espero que éste resulte también de su agrado, y si publican reviews mejor que mejor, así puedo conocer sus opiniones y gustos, y mejorar mi relato:) Lean y diviértanse.

* * *

Una mano me toca el hombro. Me toca la última guardia. A regañadientes me levanto y le hago una señal afirmativa al que me despertó, para seguidamente dar una vuelta por ahí. Mi reloj está sin batería desde que me acuerdo, y no tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Miro a Jenny. Duerme tranquilamente, pero agarra con fuerza la colchoneta y se mueve mucho, como si echara en falta algo. Los demás tienen un sueño más tranquilo, salvo uno, que se mueve de un lado para otro. Lo primero que pienso es que ese duerme igual que yo, y lo que daría por continuar durmiendo.

Ante un entumecimiento de los pies, me levanto y doy una vuelta. La puerta que se suponía que teníamos que vigilar no había recibido ni un golpe. Camino lentamente, sin prisas, hacia el otro lado. Más cajas viejas sembradas por el suelo, rotas la mayoría y con su contenido desparramado. Al final hay un bonito montículo, detrás del cual se puede ver una puerta. Me siento sobre una caja y saco mis dos pistolas descargadas. La Walter PPK presentaba una marca en su culata, junto sangre cicatrizada de un zombi. En cambio, la H&K VP70 estaba impecable, salvo algunas costras de sangre coagulada, que habrá salpicado de alguna criatura. La Beretta M9/92F del mismo calibre que las demás estaba estropeada. Era un arma potente, pero el percutor estaba obstruido por algo, lo que afectaba al gatillo. Como estaba descargada me la guardé, por si acaso me sirviera de algo.

Extraigo los cargadores y los examino. Casi iguales, hasta por la cantidad de balas los de la Heckler und Koch y la Beretta, en cambio el de la Walter es mucho más pequeño que los otros. Los tres están completamente vacíos y me parece un buen momento para limpiarlos, aunque carezco de líquido para ese fin. A mi izquierda había aceite abrillantador y cloro, que decido utilizar para eliminar esas manchas. Una vez echo, me planteo de quien será esa pistola, la Walter. Solo lo vi de espaldas, y tenía que ser bastante tonto para andar en terreno completamente hostil con la pistola con el seguro puesto, cuando lo primero que nos enseñan en el ejército, no en la policía, es a andar en terreno claramente hostil con el arma cargada y sin el seguro, pero el dedo alejado del gatillo. Así, en caso de crisis, con un pequeño movimiento de dedo ya puedes empezar a disparar, ya que en esto te puedes encontrar con un zombi encima en el tiempo que tardas en quitar el seguro.

¡Cuantos policías habían muerto mientras recargaban, por no economizar bien la munición! Montones, seguro. Y solamente aquí en el día de hoy.

A continuación miré el taladro que había recolectado. Era pesado, y casi imposible de usar con una sola mano, a no ser que se tratara de alguien como Rocky o el tipo de la boina roja.

Lo dejé de lado y me estiré, pensando y hablando conmigo mismo sobre las cosas que últimamente me habían sucedido. Un ronquido de Rocky me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ellos tranquilamente durmiendo y yo, que continuaba con mi absurda charla mental conmigo mismo.

Al final me aburrí y me dieron ganas de salir a dar un paseo. Ante la imposibilidad de abandonar la estancia por ninguna de las puertas, decido pasear de un lado a otro en busca de algo útil que hacer, aunque suponiendo que otros ya habrían pasado por su misma situación y ninguno hubiera hallado nada, lo descorazonaba un poco. Volvió a cruzar otra vez la zona de las colchonetas, donde sus compañeros dormían tranquilamente. Una mirada para la dulce y desgraciada rubia, y continúo mi ronda. Observo a ver si alguno posee algún arma, y salvo un revolver Llama modelo Comanche del calibre 357, con su tambor de seis balas, que cual pertenece a un hombre con una boina roja, no observo ningún arma más a primera vista, aunque tras una búsqueda más exhaustiva descubro que un gordo con gruesas lentes que había escapado por los pelos poseía dos Ingrams del calibre 9 parabellum, junto a un montón de cargadores llenos, dieciséis o diecisiete, por lo menos. Ahora que duerme tan plácidamente, no me parece oportuno molestarle, pero archivo el caso en mi memoria para acordarme de comentárselo cuando estemos perfectamente despiertos.

Al poco del descubrimiento, el que actuó de explorador, un chico joven y saludable, se levantó y se incorporó, pareciendo olvidarse de que yo estaba ahí. Se sorprendió bastante cuando al darse la vuelta me encontró, con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Adónde vas? Puedes quedarte dormido, es mi última guardia y la de todos. Dentro de un cuarto de hora todos se levantarán –comento por lo bajo, para no despertar a los otros.

Trata de inventarse algo, pero no le queda muy creíble.

–Verás... yo... esto, iba a... para poder...

–Si ya, lo que tú digas. Ahora en serio¿A dónde vas?

–A buscar por mi cuenta una salida. Tengo informes de que hay mercenarios por ahí con el propósito de liberar supervivientes y contener la amenaza. Pensaba acercarme a ellos para advertirles de que hay supervivientes, y con suerte habrían podido aparecer por aquí antes de que ustedes se dieran cuenta.

–¿Pero como vas a salir ahí fuera desarmado? –le pregunto, sin creer aun que alguien esté dispuesto a hacer eso confiando solo en su buena suerte. ¡Es de locos!

Se acerca al gordo, que duerme dando vueltas en su colchoneta inflable. Se agacha junto a él y le saca con extrema delicadeza una de las UZIS (aunque realmente este no es el nombre adecuado, la Ingram y la Uzi son armas diferentes, aunque todo el mundo comete ese error), junto a ocho cargadores.

–Si Fabián dice algo, me la llevé yo. Lo comprenderá y no se enfadará. Espero que tú lo hagas también –me pone la mano en el hombro y se aleja, en dirección a la puerta.

–¡Un momento¡Cómo te las arreglarás para salir por la puerta si tú mismo dijiste que era imposible!

–Me lo inventé. En realidad solo es cuestión de quitar un par de cajas y las demás caen por su propio peso. Cuento contigo para que al salir yo las vuelvas a dejar como estaban. No te preocupes, que no volveré por ahí. Y los mercenarios cuentan con explosivos. Deséame suerte, y díselo a los demás.

Se volvió de nuevo y se acercó a la pila de cajas amontonadas. Movió una y, como había dicho, las otras se cayeron. El acceso a la puerta estaba libre. Abrió el picaporte y tras mirar a izquierda y derecha, me dijo unas últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

–Esperen a que anochezca, que este es un sitio seguro. Si para entonces no hay señales mías ni de mercenarios es que estoy muerto, y pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

–Suerte –le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta, sin saber si me había oído o no. Lo único claro es que era un héroe, aunque un héroe bastante loco, y con una auto confianza por las nubes. Seguramente moriría al dar dos pasos. O seguramente no, quien sabe. Lo importante ahora era esperar a que se levantaran para darles las noticias buenas y las malas, sobre todo a Fabián, porque tenía la duda de saber porqué había guardado esas armas y tanta munición sin compartirlas. El otro, el de la boina roja, se salvará porque podía estar reservando esa pistola para una emergencia, pero las dos sub-ametralladoras podrían haber salvado a los demás, y en vez de eso la había cagado a base de bien.

Rocky fue el primero en despertarse, siendo saludado por un cálido saludo mío. Aproveché para darle el taladro, que ya no me serviría. Era demasiado pesado.

–Muchas gracias. ¿Pero sabes qué hora es? –fue lo primero que preguntó.

–Ni idea. Mi reloj está roto.

–¿Dónde está Alberti¿Es que ya se ha levantado? Quiero hablar con él un momento.

–Verás, es una larga historia, y no quisiera contarla dos veces. Esperaremos a que los demás se levanten y hablaremos.

–Vale. No me importa –se estiró un poco y se rascó la cabeza.

Jenny también se estaba levantando, y me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras buscaba en derredor algo, encontró un manguito que servía de toalla y una pieza plástica que hacía las veces de peine. El gordo se había puesto en pié rápidamente y buscaba como loco algo en sus anchos pantalones.

–¿Has perdido algo, Fabi¿Un arma automática, quizás?

Me miró con rabia contenida, reflejada en su fea papada.

–¿Y tú como lo sabes, polizonte¡Devuélvemelo ahora mismo, mamón!

Le miré con picardía, y tras una corta pausa, en la que miré que tanto el de la boina roja como los otros estaban despiertos y me miraban a mí, así que rápidamente les puse al corriente de lo que había echo, el muy loco.

Jenny se llevó la mano a la boca y Fabián se retiró hacia atrás, furioso porque su amigo había delatado a todos los demás su secreto, que estaba reservando para cuando todos los demás se murieran y él tuviera que salir solo adelante.

Los demás seguían boquiabiertos. El de la boina roja se la quitó.

–Me descubro ante Alberti, que va a intentar salvarnos el culo a todos.

–¡Cállate, Frankie¡No vamos a estar esperándole todo el rato! Además, lo que ha hecho ha sido una estupidez. ¿Y si muere y nosotros no sabemos como llegar hasta los mercenarios? Juntos y con él de guía podríamos haber llegado hasta ellos y podernos salvar. Ya veremos si su sacrificio sirve para algo...

En ese preciso instante, unos golpes gigantescos sacuden la puerta, la cual cae destrozada. Las cajas que servían de barricada caen rotas al suelo, y se esparcen por ahí. Una horrible criatura hace acto de presencia.

Vestido con una gabardina negra, la cosa esa era mucho más alta y corpulenta que Rocky, algo nada extraño en comparación con unos tubos violetas que le salían del cuello y de su hombro derecho. Sus piernas parecían estar clavadas por la articulación y por todas partes llevaba cintas de cuero con hebilla para no reventar la ropa. Avanzaba rápidamente, y de su cara que parecía una uva pasa con una enorme cicatriz quirúrgica que le cruzaba la cara, se podía ver una boca que parecía estar siempre sonriendo, de no ser porque su aspecto era bastante intimidatorio.

–...STARS... –dijo, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Tenía una voz muy grave, casi de ultratumba. De su mano derecha surgió de improviso un tentáculo rojizo, que se agitó conforme se acercaba a nosotros. Frankie desenfundó su revolver y apuntó, mientras el gordo, que al haber retrocedido antes, se conformaba con mirarlo desde abajo, con una expresión de súplica en el rostro. La cosa se encontraba frente a Fabián, moviendo su tentáculo. Fabián empezó a suspirar, pensando inocentemente que se iba a salvar, cuando en un visto y no visto la cosa lo agarró con la mano izquierda por el cuello, para posteriormente levantarlo en vilo. Se oyó un crac y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, su cabeza se cayó hacia un lado, mientras por sus labios manaba un fino hilillo de sangre. La criatura asesina aún apretó más y su cabeza se separó del cuerpo, que se cayó con un ruido de chapoteo. Con la cabeza aún en la mano, la cosa volvió a pronunciar "STARS" y arrojó a un lado la cabeza, que rebotó contra la pared, dejando una horrenda marca.

Me escabullí hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Fabián, maldiciéndolo por su estupidez. Recogí su metralleta y apunté a la cabeza de esa cosa, justo detrás de un tentáculo o tubo que le pasaba por el cuello y se le unía en la espalda. Frank también abrió fuego contra la cosa, mientras los otros, completamente desarmados, se escabullían o se escondían. Jenny vino conmigo y Rocky se metió detrás de unos toneles, aunque con el taladro neumático a punto. Cuando Frankie agotó el cargador, la cosa seguía su avance hasta él, y casi lo mata de no ser porque evitó la acometida de su mano agachándose y viniendo hasta donde estaba yo. Nuestro enemigo era rápido y viendo ver su movimiento hizo una maniobra envolvente que le taponó el paso. Yo, por mi parte, había gastado el cargador sin que eso lo notara siquiera, y ya perdía las esperanzas de poder salvar a Frank, cuando Rocky intervino. Se arrojó sobre el gigante y le aferró sobre el cuello. Con un cuchillo le intentó cortar la yugular, pero un tubo se lo impidió. Intentó aferrar con la otra mano el taladro, pero se le resbaló entre sus dedos sudorosos. El ser lo aferró por el jersey lo volteó, pasándolo por encima de él. Lo observó durante cinco segundos y puso su mano izquierda obre su cabeza, comenzando a apretar.

Rocky gritó, y yo seguí disparando, hasta que un nuevo cargador caía al suelo. La criatura seguía apretando el cráneo del pobre Rocky, hasta que se cansó y movió su mano derecha, la del tentáculo, y se lo clavó por el corazón. Falló por unos centímetros y Rocky sufrió aún más, al llenarse su boca y nariz de sangre, que tuvo que vomitar. Harto ya, disparé primero a Rocky en la cabeza para que dejara de sufrir y luego apreté el gatillo con bastante presión para que el arma disparase en automático contra la pesadilla esa. Al cabo de gastar el cargador, noté que le costaba trabajo andar. Su chaqueta de cuero llena de agujeros sanguinolentos se agitaba cada vez menos, incluso cuando hizo un movimiento rápido. Se deshizo del cuerpo de su nueva víctima y se tambaleó, para después caer definitivamente muerto. Un reguero de sangre salió de los agujeros de su cuerpo, para reunirse con la que manaba de Rocky y Fabián, cuyos padres nunca volverían a verlos. Jenny y Frankie se incorporaron, temblorosos. Cambié el cargador de mi arma, dejando que se fuera a reunir con los otros. Aunque los recogí, para evitar no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, no pude evitar pensar que esa arma no era mía, al igual que la Walter PPK. En el cadáver de Fabián habían todavía cuatro cargadores llenos, que junto al mío hacían un total de cinco, poca munición para un arma que disparaba así. Por otro lado, tenía cuatro cargadores vacíos y como él portaba un caja con 50 proyectiles de 9 mm. parabellum los podría rellenar. Pero tuve una idea mejor. Cogí la Walter y llené su cargador a tope, con las siete balas, para así dárselo a Jenny.

–Toma. Úsala bien.

Se la quedó un rato mirando, y asintió con la cabeza. A Frank no le di ningún arma porque ya tenía su pistola, así que cargué los dos cargadores completos de mi HK VP70 y los de la Uzi con lo que me sobraba, ósea, dos irrisorias balas. En total poseía ahora una pistola con dos cargadores llenos y uno vacío, una Ingram con un cargador lleno, seis vacío y otro casi; y ya está. No estaba nada mal, pero podría estar mucho mejor. Jenny había cacheado a la cosa y le encontró una caja, que al abrirla resultó tener un par de cargadores 5,56 mm, la munición estándar de la OTAN para rifle de salto, y una cinta con mil proyectiles del mismo calibre 5,56 mm, para ametralladoras tales como la M209 SAW, la Minimi o similar. Hasta ahora no poseíamos ninguna arma que aceptara esa munición, pero si la encontrábamos nos iba a ser muy útil. También hallamos una nota escrita a mano con una caligrafía bastante ilegible, en la cual se podía leer: NÉMESIS.

Frankie guardó la cinta, Jenny los dos cargadores del 5,56 mm y yo mis seis vacíos para la Ingram y la pistola, aparte de la nota intrigante. Ante que la puerta que daba al exterior se encontraba abierta de par en par y era imposible cerrarla de nuevo, no tuvimos otro remedio que salir al exterior, dejando atrás el taladro neumático. Nos daba cosa recogerlo, pues no había servido de nada por Rocky y además estaba manchado por su sangre.

De nuevo, una suave brisa que ayudaba a olvidar el olor cerrado que experimentábamos dentro del cuarto, pero por otro lado esa brisa traía olor descomposición y sangre, olor del que carecía el interior del cuarto, hasta que Némesis apareció, claro. Hablando de esa cosa...

–Dios mío ¿qué era eso? –preguntó Jenny, para tratar de romper el silencio.

–Yo preferiría no saberlo, la verdad –Frank no pensaba hablar más de eso. Oteó el horizonte, que no parecía muy esperanzador. Penachos de humo se elevaban en el aire nauseabundo y horribles gemidos de personas enfermas y de otras cosas llegaban hasta ahí.

En la plaza donde estábamos ahora solo habían algunos cadáveres. Por un momento pude ver una cosa trepando por la pared, con apariencia de insecto, pero solo fue un momento. Veía cosas que no deberían existir, tales como aquella cosa con malformaciones, si que podía llamarse así a esos tubos y tentáculos, e incluso una cosa que me pareció ver, como una imagen aparecida de repente y vuelta a desvanecerse. Es cosa era roja, con el cerebro al descubierto y una larga lengua, aparte de unas garras en vez de dedos. ¿Existiría realmente esa cosa, o era otra invención mía?

Caminamos sin rumbo por la placita, dando vueltas en busca de algo útil. Habían bastantes edificios más o menos altos, y la plaza estaba regada con sillas y sombrillas de bares. Los bares y restaurantes de los cuales eran esas sillas estaban destrozados, con sus delicadas puertas de cristal astilladas y las mesas rotas. Algunos presentaban incluso cadáveres sentados en sillas. Las pocas mesas que aún estaban en pié tenían restos de comida, devorados por una bandada de cuervos inquietantes, un poco más grandes de lo normal. Nos alejamos de los cuervos, que nos daban mala espina, y nos separamos un momento. Ellos se dirigieron hacia un bar en el cual había una máquina de comida y por mi parte, yo fui al centro de la plaza por si acaso encontraba algo útil. Había una fuente con una sirena tallada. El grifo ya no escupía agua, y además habían unas cosas, parecidas a los gusanos pero de agua dentro del grifo, que de vez en cuando asomaban la cola o la cabeza. Dentro del agua había un cadáver de una mujer mayor que sujetaba un bastón con una joya. Lo cogí y le eché una ojeada.

La joya representaba a un zorro dando caza a una liebre. No sabía si serviría de algo, pero de todas formas rompí el bastón y me quedé con la joya. Dentro del bastón había un papelito, que se cayó cuando quebré la madera. El papel rezaba la letra de una canción:

"Con diez cañones por banda, viento en popa a toda vela, no surca el mar sino vuela, un velero bergantín."

"Bajel pirata que llaman, por su bravura el temido, en todo el mar conocido del uno al otro confín."

"Y va el capitán Pirata cantando alegre en la popa. Asia a un lado, Europa al otro y allá a su frente, Estambul."

"Navega velero mío, sin temor, que ni enemigo bravío, ni tormenta, ni bonanza, tu rumbo a torcer alcanza ni a doblegar tu valor"

"Veinte presas hemos hecho, a despecho del inglés y han rendido sus pendones cien naciones a mis pies"

"Que es mi barco, mi tesoro. Que es mi dios, la libertad. Mi ley, la fuerza y el viento, mi única patria la Mar"

–¿Qué coño es esta mierda? –pregunto yo voz alta. Recojo los dos pedazos del bastón, los junto y los miro. Aparece el dibujo tallado de un barco velero a merced de una tormenta.

Arrojo los pedazos a un lado y me voy, pero nada más darme la vuelta, la vieja se levanta y avanza hacia mí. Oigo sus gemidos y, rápidamente me agacho. La mujer casi se cae, y yo aprovecho el momento para sacar mi pistola, quitarle el seguro y cargarla con la rapidez de un galgo, y apuntar. No obstante, la zombi mordió el cañón de la pistola. Disparé y sus dientes, aparte de su cerebro, salieron volando. La cabeza siguió pegada a mi arma, y tuve que sacudirla para que se soltara.

Los demás se acercaron corriendo al oír el disparo. Pero nada mas llegar, y sin tiempo de preguntarme que había pasado, todos oímos un grito infantil, que llegaba de las ventanas de un colegio-instituto. Por una de las ventanas vimos salir humo de repente, y junto a un adulto que tenía pinta de zombi, un chaval se cayó por la ventana, producto de la onda expansiva de la explosión.

–¡No! –gritamos, corriendo a socorrerle. Pero ya era tarde. Nos estábamos acercando lo más deprisa que podíamos, pero él cayó sobre un coche, al que le hundió la capota. Todos sabíamos que había muerto y no podíamos hacer ya nada por él.

Sonaron más gritos arriba.

–Hay más niños ahí arriba... ¡No podemos dejarles así, tenemos que ir a rescatarlos!

–¡Sí, venga, vamos, pero deprisa!

El zombi que se cayó junto al niño en mitad de la calle se estaba levantando, como si la caída no le hubiera afectado. Nos precipitamos contra las puertas del colegio privado, cuyas puertas ya habían sido reventadas. Nos colamos en una pequeña sala de entrada, que hacía las veces de portal y era bastante pobre, por cierto.

A la izquierda estaba una puerta cerrada que llevaba seguramente al aparcamiento. Estaba cerrada. Aparte de unos bancos pintarrajeados, habían unas escaleras que subían. Subimos por ellas y llegamos al primer piso, el hall de entrada. Ahí, aparte de mochilas, cuadernos y libros estaban las taquillas, abiertas la mitad. Una estaba llena de petardos. A la izquierda y derecha estaban dirección y secretaría, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de balas y sangre. Sin embargo, no había un solo cuerpo. También estaban otras escaleras que subían y un piso, todo lleno de aulas. Esas escaleras llevaban al piso y luego a un tercer piso, aparte de la azotea. Decidimos repartimos los pisos, dejando al azotea para el final.

A mí me tocaba esta planta, así que me despedí de Frank. Jenny se acercó a mí y me dio un beso muy corto en la boca.

–Cuídate –me dijo, y se fue.

Solo de nuevo, me dispuse a echar una ojeada. Las aulas tenían los números 101, 102 y 103, por lo menos las más cercanas a mí. Lentamente al principio, avancé pistola en mano hasta a primera clase, la 101. A juzgar por un cartel, esa sería la clase donde se reunían. Había un "cañón" de proyección, aunque estaba tirado en el suelo junto al ordenador. La pared estaba manchada de sangre y las mesas formaban una barricada. El cartel con los 50 estados de la unión estaba caído por un lado y la bandera americana se había usado para empalar algo, porque el poste estaba hasta la mitad manchado de sangre. Y tampoco aquí había cuerpos. Salí de ahí, y me zambullí en la 102. El espectáculo era igual de desolador: mesas desperdigadas por la clase, cuadernos y material escolar roto, algunas mochilas reventadas con su contenido regado y sobre todo, casquillos de bala y sangre. Pero seguía sin haber cuerpos.

Las clases 103-109 eran todas casi iguales. Un caos absoluto, ventanas rotas pero ningún cadáver. Al acabar el pasillo tuve que girar a la derecha, y me encontré con la zona de los departamentos. Los había de lengua, de idiomas modernos en general y de sociales. Pero pasador los departamentos, vi una escalera que ascendía. No subí, pues Frank se estaría encargando el segundo piso, así que seguí de largo y llegué a la biblioteca. Oí golpes detrás de la puerta, suponiendo que eran los niños.

–¡Tranquilos, que aquí estoy! –y abría la puerta.

Ocho zombis se me abalanzaron encima y detrás de ellos podían verse cientos, totalmente apretados e intentando huir por el hueco. Retrocedí desesperado de ver tanto zombi, aunque también mareado por el asqueroso olor que me llegó. Alcancé las escaleras y miré hacia detrás. Como veinte zombis venían hacia mí, y no podía con tantos. Tampoco podía seguir más allá de la biblioteca, pues habían tapado el acceso con sus podridos cuerpos, mientras avanzaban hasta mí. Decidí resistir, y con algo de suerte acabar con ellos o tapar la salida con cadáveres, ya que si subía me seguirían y acabarían con la única salida, dejándonos encerrados en los pisos más altos.

Mi pistola escupía las balas una tras otra, sin causar apenas daños. El primer cargador cayó vacío al suelo, mientras otro se reunía con él en la nube de casquillos que se acumulaba a mis pies. Dejé un momento de disparar, y subí algunos escalones. Guardé mi pistola descargada y saqué la Ingram. Reanudé rápidamente el fuego vaciando el cargador rápidamente, aprovechando que esas cosas son torpes en la escalera y caían unas encima de otras. El pié de la escalera estaba lleno de cadáveres, algunos que se levantaban, pero seguían pasando encima de ellos a por su comida, alguno incluso devorando a los que yo tumbaba.

"Es imposible" "Voy a morir" "¿Frankie, donde demonios estás metido?"

Al gastar mi último cargador, subía algunos escalones más y llamé a Frankie a grito pelado. Mi Uzi estaba recalentada, pero cambié el cargador, guardándolo.

"Dos balas" "Estás perdido, Dani"

Las dos impactaron en el corazón de un hombre, sin que éste ni siquiera se detuviera. Lo bueno es que apareció Frank.

–¡Dani, qué demonios...¡La ostia!

Vio al montón de zombis que subían las escaleras, y yo aproveché para colocarme a su lado.

–En vez de decir palabrotas ¿Porqué no me ayudas un poco? –le dije.

–Quizás lo haga –desenfundó su revolver Llama del .357 y se atusó la boina, preparado para la batalla –Quizás lo haga –repitió.

Una de sus potentes balas impactó en el pecho del mismo zombi al que yo le metí las dos balas, pero el maldito seguía sin caer.

–¡Apunta a la cabeza! –le grité. Tenía la esperanza de que ya que no les afectaban las heridas en órganos vitales, al menos si perdían el cerebro se quedaran quietos.

Frank hizo caso, y la potente bala atravesó el cráneo del hombre, destrozándolo completamente, y por fin se derrumbó. Otros más siguieron su camino, con sangrantes agujeros en su frente cada uno.

–¡Funciona! –cambió el tambor del ama, y se preparó para hacer fuego otra vez.

–¡Dani, Frankie¿Están bien? –Jenny se había asomado a la barandilla. Con su pistola apuntaba a los zombis que salían de debajo de la escalera, aunque nosotros estábamos situados fuera de su campo visual, y no podíamos verlo. Sin embargo, ella era perfectamente visible para nosotros. Y sobre todo lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Mientras se esforzaba por oírnos entre el fragor de los disparos nuestros y de ella, no prestó atención a lo que ocurría a su espalda. La vidriera del techo se rompió en mil pedazos y Némesis volvió a hacer su aparición, persiguiendo a la pobre Jenny. Ésta, al oír el estampido se dio la vuelta, justo para ver a Némesis moviendo su brazo. El golpe la hizo volar por encima de la barandilla. Todo ocurrió a cámara superlenta. El golpe. Ella saltando por encima de la barandilla. La caída, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Cayó sobre una mesa de madera que estaba siendo trasladada y se encontraba en medio del pasillo. El peso de Jenny hizo que se rompiera por completo.

Némesis, que ya se había cobrado una nueva víctima, dio un ágil brinco y aterrizó cerca de donde había caído Jenny, pasando por encima de su cadáver como si no pintara nada.

Unos zombis se le acercaron porque estaba obstruyendo su camino hacia nosotros, pero Némesis los despachó como si de un tanque se tratara y estuviese aniquilando hormigas, rompiendo huesos con simple manotazos.

Frankie, enfurecido, le disparó repetidamente, y justo cuando estaba a nuestra altura, preparando el tentáculo de su mortal mano derecha, algo le detuvo y desvió su atención. Miró hacia un lado, y fue hacia esa dirección.

–...STARS... –dijo de nuevo, y se largó. Rompió la pared de un formidable puñetazo y saltó, ante nuestros incrédulos ojos.

Un gemido nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos. Los zombis seguían acercándose, cosa que habían continuado haciendo con Némesis, y que costó la vida a algunos de ellos.

–¡Vámonos¡Hay otra escalera por el otro lado!

–¿Y qué hay de Jenny? –pregunté. No podíamos dejarla ahí. No era un final digno.

–¡Ha muerto, Dani¡Ha muerto! –me sacudió los hombros

–¡Ya lo sé, solo quiero que su cuerpo sea enterrado de una manera digna!

–¡Haz lo que quieras, pero si te retrasas te dejaré aquí!

Recogí su cuerpo inerte sin demasiadas consideraciones y me lo puse al hombro, echando a correr en pos de Frankie, que me abría camino y me orientaba. Al poco, dejamos a los zombis atrás, y llegamos a una escalera a la izquierda que bajaba y subía.

Tuve una idea al ver la palanca de la sirena de emergencia.

La bajé y una estruendosa alarma recorrió todo el edificio. Los zombis no le prestaron la más mínima atención, pero si había algún superviviente lo debería haber ido.

Vi mi mano negra, manchada con tinta de la palanca y observé por última vez el colegio antes tan desierto y ahora lleno de vida, aunque en verdad esa vida fueran unas cosas que se meneaban en un intento de conseguir carne humana.

Un grito de Frank me devolvió a la realidad. Descendimos sin detenernos y aparecimos en el hall de entrada, el cual se había llenado de zombis cuando Némesis hizo su entrada y se dejó abierta la puerta. Esquivamos a algunos, mientras yo disparé a otro con la pistola de Jenny, que colgaba de su cinturón. Gasté todo el cargador sin darme cuenta, de tanto que abrí fuego una y otra vez, pero no lo tiré, sabiendo que era el único que teníamos para ese arma.

Alcanzamos una puerta doble que daba al exterior y salimos, para llegar al patio de recreo. Estábamos en un pequeño puente que llevaba al interior del gimnasio de donde salimos. Debajo del puente estaba otra ruta que no habíamos seguido.

Como no íbamos a volver al gimnasio, bajamos del puente y llegamos a una cancha.

Deposité a Jenny en un banco, y por pura curiosidad llevé mis manos a su cuello, para saber su pulso, Me llevé una grata sorpresa.

–¡Aún está viva!

Tosió un poco y movió la cabeza.

–Santo Dios, está viva ¿Cómo sobrevivió a esa caída?

–Está claro que es una chica dura –contestó Frankie –Ahora necesita algo para cuidarse esas heridas. Iré a buscar algo, que estoy mejor armado. Volveré pronto –prometió.

Levanté las piernas a la pobre para que la sangre fluyera hacia su cabeza y recuperara antes la conciencia. Lentamente al principio, abrió un ojo. Después el otro. Luego tosió y escupió sangre.

–¿Don...de es...toy? –preguntó. Todavía estaba débil.

–Tranquila –le contesté –Ya ha pasado. Sólo te caíste por la barandilla. No es nada. Te pondrás bien, y nos iremos de aquí.

–¿Y Frank... ie ¿Dond...e está Fran...kie?

–Está bien, también. Ha ido a buscar algo para ti. Volverá pronto, espero.

Como respuesta a mi deseo, se oyeron unos ladridos bastante graves. Resonaron unos tiros. Más ladridos y gañidos, un par de tiros más y cesaron.

Frank apareció corriendo, con una pistola humeante en la mano y una bolsa blanca en la otra.

–¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí!

–¿Qué¿Adónde? –pregunté.

–A esa cabaña, y rápido –señaló un cobertizo de madera. Dos perros grandes aparecieron por el horizonte, y Frank los abatió de lejos sin darles oportunidad a que se acercaran.

Cogí a Jenny como antes y corrimos hacia la cabaña, con algunos ladridos a nuestra zaga.

Cerré la puerta justo antes de que recibiera un potente golpe que casi la arranca de cuajo. El empujón casi me tira al suelo, pero me recuperé y me apoyé contra la puerta. Sonaron ladridos y gruñidos, y todo se volvió tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

Suspiramos, aliviados. La cabaña era un poco pequeña, pero de fuera lo parecía mucho más. Era un pequeño cobertizo lleno de herramientas de jardinería, tales como podones, cizallas, carretillas, palas y rastrillos que servirían, entre otras cosas, para trancar y asegurar la puerta y defendernos en el caso de un ataque, pero sin necesidad de gastar munición.

Pusimos a Jenny en una mesa. Encendimos el fuego de la chimenea y Frank le trajo un barril lleno de agua. Con mi casco "Fritz" del RPD hicimos un recipiente, que llenamos de agua y se lo ofrecimos. Además, yo tenía la idea de llenarlo de agua y ponérmelo en la cabeza, así me refrescaría un poco.

Jenny bebió despacio, como si tragar le costara un esfuerzo tremendo.

Aproveché el momento para observarla. Le pedí que se desvistiera para poder examinarla. No estaba muy grave, tampoco

–Tienes contusiones y hematomas en el cuello y el pecho. Una pierna rota y esguinces en los dos brazos. Fractura abierta en una costilla y por lo menos otras dos rotas, aunque afortunadamente ninguna se te ha clavado en el pulmón. Has tenido suerte, pequeña.

Dejé que se vistiera y volví con Frank, el cual estaba ocupado colocando palas y azadones en la puerta.

–¿Cómo está? –me preguntó, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacía.

–No demasiado mal. Pero no puede caminar rápido, y mucho menos correr. Nos bajará el ritmo de marcha.

–Es igual. Mientras nos quede algo de munición para "Peter", no tendremos problemas –señaló su Revolver Llama –Y de todas formas, podemos correr más rápido que los zombis ¿No?

–¿Llamas Peter a una pistola?

–Sí. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Me la compré mi primer año en la universidad, porque me asaltaban continuamente. Mi boina es de la misma época, cuando ingresé en el equipo de béisbol.

–Has llevado una vida muy ajetreada¿eh?

–La verdad es que sí –me contestó –Pero seguramente no más que tú, Señor Policía.

Se me puso cara triste. Pensaba en los niños del instituto, si es que había alguno con vida. Posiblemente porque todos los zombis los habían encerrado en la biblioteca. Y si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez, los podríamos haber encontrado y rescatado. Al menos, la sirena los habrá avisado y con algo de suerte lograrían escapar.

–Tranquilo, hombre. Si estás pensando en lo de los niños, piensa que eres sólo un hombre. En cambio, rescataste a Jenny, que si hubiera sido por mí, se hubiera quedado ahí –me dio una palmada en el hombro –Hiciste muy bien, colega, lo hiciste jodidamente bien.

–Por cierto...

–Di, anda –me contestó

–¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? –señalé la bolsa blanca que se había dejado en la repisa, al espantar a los perros.

–¡Es verdad! Gracias, tío, me había olvidado! Me lo encontré en unas canchas, junto a un charco de sangre. Me parece que contiene balas. –Desató el nudo de la bolsa y extrajo tres cajas de munición, de 50 proyectiles de 9mmm. cada una, aparte de otra que tan solo traía 30 balas pero que eran del calibre .357 magnum, ideales para "Peter" y calibre .44 magnum, que no nos eran útiles. También habían dos cajas de cartón con balas del calibre .45 ACP, que tampoco nos era de utilidad. Desechó las balas que no servían y me entregó las tres cajas de munición.

Volví a donde estaba Jenny, que aún continuaba vistiéndose. Se asustó un poco al verme.

–¡Tranquila, no pretendía asustarte! Si quieres, me voy hasta que termines

Se ruborizó y sonrió.

–No, no es eso. Es que me recordaste a esa cosa, el tal Némesis. Puedes quedarte, no me importa.

–Vale, en ese caso me quedo –me senté a su lado, bien cerca de ella –¿Y bien, como te va la vida?

Se rió de nuevo.

–De película. A pedir de boca. No pasa nada, solo estamos en una ciudad infestada de zombis y otras cosas aún peores, donde a la más mínima corremos el riesgo de morir. Sí, exactamente. Nunca en mi vida he estado más feliz.

–Pues verás, yo te quería decir que… –me interrumpí – ¡Un reloj que funciona!

Me levanté y rápidamente lo cogí. Lo volteé un poco para ver si funcionaba y me lo guardé. Era del tamaño de un puño y serviría para darme la hora. Era negro con las agujas negras. Además, según él, eran las 02:50, hora local. Pronto amanecería. El aparatito además traía un indicador de las horas que le tenías que sumar para saber a hora exacta en otros estados de la unión, tales como Alaska, Hawai y otros situados en el medio-oeste.

Me volví asentar a su lado, con el aparatito bien guardado en mi bolsillo.

–¿Y bien? –me preguntó ella.

–¿Y bien qué? –No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

–¡Vamos, hombre! Antes estabas a punto de decirme algo importante. ¿Me lo vas a decir ya o no?

–Lamento decirte que no me acuerdo de nada.

Nos empezamos a reír los dos de forma escandalosa.

–¿Qué demonios pasa ahí¡Un poco de seriedad, hombre!

Paramos de reírnos. Ella puso cara de indignada y yo todavía reí más a gusto. Vino hacia mí y nos dimos un beso largo y apasionado.

Me separé yo, un poco reacio. La miré a los ojos y le dije:

–Lo siento, pero este no es el mejor momento ni el lugar para ciertas cosas.

–Tienes razón. ¿Y cuando salgamos de aquí, que vas a hacer? –se le iluminó la cara.

–Ya se verá. Pero quizás no salgamos juntos de aquí, así que ya se verá. Pensemos en otras cosas. Por ejemplo¿No te apetece un buen perrito con dos salchichas, extra de mostaza y con el ketchup chorreante?

Se me hacía la boca saliva, cuando lo pensaba. Me lo imaginaba chorreándome los pantalones, mientras yo le daba una mordida, luego otra y una última, para terminármelo enseguida y seguirme quedando con hambre. Esa era una de las cosas que primero haría al salir de aquí.

–¡No hablen de comida! –era la voz de Frank, con un tono exasperado que recordaba un poco a la súplica.

–¿No nos habrás estado oyendo, verdad?

–¡Que remedio! Esta habitación es demasiado minúscula para evitar oírles. Que va, es imposible.

–Pues menos mal... –suspiré, un poco más tranquilo. Al menos ese problema tenía solución. No como el otro.

–Oye, y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –preguntó Jenny, quitándome la idea de la cabeza.

–No tengo ni idea. Pero de momento, toma. Le di una de las cajas de munición 9 mm parabellum.

–Gracias –dijo ella, sacando su pistola. Le extrajo el cargador y lo llenó con 18 balas. Me devolvió el resto de las balas –Tan solo tengo un cargador –argumentó

Le di la Ingram descargada, con sus ocho cargadores vacíos.

–Ya no tienes excusa. Llena todos los que puedas.

Como cada cargador era de 30 balas, tan solo pudo llenar uno. Y volvían a sobrar dos balas. Decidí abrir otra caja, y llenar con ella dos cargadores de mi pistola, el de la VP70 y el de la Beretta, por si acaso servía para algo.

Con las veinte balas que sobraban, Jenny llenó un cargador de la Ingram, que se quedó con 22 balas.

Abría la última caja y se la entregué. Había dejado caer los dos cargadores de mi pistola, y tan solo me quedaba uno. El de la Beretta lo llené por si acaso me resultaba útil, y también como medio de transportar balas. Si tenía problemas, bastaba con pasar las balas de un cargador a otro. Ella observó la caja con nuevas balas y llenó otro cargador entero para la Ingram.

Sobraban 20 balas, con las que ella rellenó el cargador. Me entregó la caja con las 12 balas sobrantes, que yo guardé, por supuesto.

Volví a pensar en el tema de antes: escapar de aquí. Poseíamos munición, pero no iba ser suficiente para salir con vida del ataque de los perros, que habían demostrado ser demasiado rápidos. El calibre .357 mágnum era el calibre más potente que teníamos, pero las balas no eran infinitas. Y tendríamos que intentar ahorrarlas para contra Némesis, que ya quedó demostrado que era el único arma que le podía tumbar.

Di vueltas sobre mí mismo intentando buscar una solución a ese problema. Caminé por el interior del cobertizo, atento a las paredes y al suelo, a ver si podía encontrar algo útil. Pasé ante Jenny con la cabeza torcida, mirando al suelo. Ella, sonriendo, puso la cabeza en el mismo ángulo y me miró a los ojos. Me reí y casi pierdo el equilibrio.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Buscando algo útil, que nos saque de aquí.

Se levantó, cojeando un poco.

–En ese caso, te ayudaré.

Buscamos juntos. Había todo tipo de herramientas, pero nada que nos sirviera para evitar el combate con los perros. Como armas podíamos utilizar casi cualquier cosa, pero no queríamos enfrentarnos cuerpo a cuerpo con esas cosas. Pasamos por un pasillo lleno de polvo y fuimos a dar a la cocina. Abrí la nevera, y encontré algunos jugos que no parecían estar estropeados, junto a un yogur reventado. Cogí los jugos y los abrí. Olían bien, así que probé uno. Perfecto. Menos mal que los jugos no se estropean si están tiempo fuera de la nevera, ya que no la necesitan. El yogur, en cambio, lo había pasado mal con la nevera fundida. Me acabé el jugo, a la vez que Jenny sacaba algo de la alacena, y lo levantaba, con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¡Eureka! –exclamó. En una mano tenía un pedazo de carne, no demasiado podrido, justo como a un perro le gustaría. Corrimos a enseñarle el hallazgo a Frank, aunque más bien yo iba delante y Jenny, cojeando, intentando seguirme. Llegamos hasta donde estaba Frankie, ocupado con la puerta, el cual apartó la cabeza cuando se lo plantamos en las narices.

–Puaaj ¿Para qué coño quiero esa carne podrida?

Se lo explicamos Jenny y yo.

–¡De acuerdo, servirá –abrió una ventana de cristal y arrojó el bistec afuera –‚?Deprisa!

Salimos corriendo a todo fuelle. Entre los dos llevábamos a Jenny, mientras esta nos animaba a correr más deprisa. A la carrera, pasamos por un descampado y nos precipitamos hasta una puerta de madera, mientras los perrazos se daban cuenta del engaño y salían en nuestra persecución, llevando uno de ellos el filete en la boca. Preferían a la comida caliente y correosa.

Frankie, con la mano que le quedaba libre de sujetar a la chica, abrió la puerta. Jenny la cerró a nuestras espaldas. Tomamos un respiro y miramos hacia delante. Ahora, para variar, estamos rodeados de zombis, pero no zombis normales sino adolescentes, los que estaban fuera del instituto y que no fueron encerrados en la biblioteca. Además, la mayoría llevaba puesta ropa deportiva, así que se transformarían en la cancha, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para sacar los infectados de ahí.

Dejamos a Jenny en el suelo. Como obstaculizaban el angosto paso, tendríamos que acabar con todos. Jenny no podía hacer nada, ya que íbamos a acabar con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo. Las municiones las reservábamos por si esa cosa enorme decidía volver hacer acto de presencia, o contra alguna otra amenaza mayor. Nos lanzamos Frankie y yo envalentonados, armados con un valor extremo, algo de astucia y unos machetes enormes que cada uno llevaba en cada mano. Yo, además, portaba una cizalla.

Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, utilicé un machete, el más ligero, como arma arrojadiza. Con la mano vacía cogí la cizalla y me preparé para jugarme el pellejo una vez más. El lema de la policía me vino a la cabeza en ese momento:

Proteger y Servir (Protect and Server)

Mientras cortaba cabezas como un auténtico poseso, el lema resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Y por una asociación de ideas, se me ocurrió que esa cosa que llevaba intestinos liados en el hombro quizás estuviera buscando a los STARS, los miembros de élite que habían llegado a ayudar al departamento de policía. Al parecer, en su primera misión aquí habían bebido y lo habían echo todo mal, muriendo la mayor parte. Los supervivientes escaparon y se dispersaron por la ciudad, tachados de cobardes y drogadictos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, puede que las alucinaciones que según Irons experimentaban sobre monstruos y muertos vivientes fueran totalmente reales.

–¡El jefe de policía está metido en esto!

–¿Qué? –me preguntó Frank. No me di cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

Decapité al profesor de Educación física y a uno de sus alumnos antes de contestar. Apenas saltó sangre.

–Que el comisario que controla todo esto resulta que está de parte de los que hicieron todo esto. Creo que fueron los de Umbrella.

–¿Sí¿Y como los sabes? –golpeó con un ataque de cuchilladas consecutivas, que dejaron al zombi sin cara. Sobretodo cuando un rápido corte se la separó del tronco.

–Verás, yo era amigo de los STARS, en particular de un miembro llamado Richard, del que era inseparable. Nos carteábamos siempre que podíamos.

–Que anticuados. Cartas, en los tiempos de los ordenadores e Internet.

–Cállate, anda –le espeté –Pero nada más llegar aquí, fueron a una misión y la cagaron a base de bien. Irons, el comisario, dijo que habían bebido y tomado pastillas, así que la misión fue una tocada de huevos. Richard y algunos más murieron y yo dejé de hablarme con ellos, cabreado porque por su ineptitud mi amigo Richard había muerto. Alegaban historias de monstruos, zombis y le echaban a Umbrella la culpa de todo –Decapité a otro zombi mientras con mi machete en la mano izquierda le arrancaba la vida a otro más.

–¿Y?

–Pues todos se fueron de aquí, y poco después, dos o tres meses más tarde, empezó todo esto.

–¡Pues hay que ver! Y seguro que el gigante ese que se cargó al bueno de Rocky y al gordo los estaba buscando!

–Eso es lo que creo yo. Y si Umbrella está detrás de todo esto...

Golpeé al último zombi. La hoja de la cizalla se desprendió, gastada y corroída por tanta sangre, así que lo rematé con el cuchillo. Vomitó sangre en un espasmo, y se desplomó. Frankie acabó con el otro, una estudiante vestida con coletas, que llevaba deshilachadas y con sus dientes ensangrentados, al igual que su blusa.

–Dani, vete por favor a buscar a Jenny. Creo que me han mordido –tenía algo de sangre en uno de sus hombros. No era mucha, pero corría el riesgo de quedar contagiado.

Fui en busca de la pobre Jenny, que intentaba venir cojeando hacia nosotros, a ver si podía ayudar. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a un hombre que se acercaba a ella, en actitud claramente amenazadora.

–¡JENNYYYYYYYY!

Rápidamente, al oír mi grito se dio la vuelta y vio al zombi, a menos de un metro de ella. En vez de intentar huir, lo que hubiese causado una caída y su posterior muerte, Jenny sacó la Walter que había dejado olvidada en el banco donde nos sentamos y apretó el gatillo. Fue una bala limpia, que atravesó sin manchar demasiado la cabeza del zombi como si fuera un balón, para después salir por su nuca. Ella, guardó la pistola y me volvió a sonreír.

–¿Sí¿Qué quieres, Dani? –preguntó, como si nada hubiese pasado y ella no hubiera estado a punto de morir.

La ayudé, dejando que se apoyara en mi hombro y alcanzamos a Frank, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, quieto.

–Frank –llamé su atención. Le toqué el hombro, pero ni caso.

De pronto, miró su cabeza hacia mí en una mueca desgarradora. Mi mano fue automáticamente hacia la cartuchera, pero se detuvo al ver que tan solo estaba fingiendo.

–No hace gracia –dijo Jenny, con bastante enfado. Ella también se había asustado.

–Pues para él creo que sí la tiene –comenté. Frankie estaba tirado en el suelo, partido de risa. La verdad es que parecía que se iba a morir del dolor. Se agarraba el abdomen con las dos manos y tenía la boca desencajada. Le propiné una patada más o menos fuerte y rápidamente dejó de reírse. Se levantó, no sin cierta dificultad, me miró con expresión seria y volvió a explotar.

–¡Pero bueno¡Ya está bien! –le sacudí los hombros.

Al final, se tranquilizó. No era el mejor momento para ponerse a gastar bromas. Le podía haber disparado rápidamente, antes de haberme dado cuenta de que era una broma pesada.

–Esta bien, jefe. No lo volveré a hacer más –se agachó para recoger su gorra, que se le había caído en el transcurso de la batalla. Mientras inclinaba el brazo, pude ver que la herida estaba causada por una cuchillada, no por una mordida, como pensé en un primer momento. De todas formas, mejor que se la vendaran.

"¡Maldito casco!" Me estaba sudando la cabeza a chorros, ya que tan solo me lo había quitado en la cabaña, y lo del agua se me había olvidado. Pero decidí dejarlo ahí, porque bastaba que me lo quitara para que me pasara algo. Pero eso sí, no me lo até y lo dejé con las correas sueltas.

"¡Que alivio...!"

Después de vendar un poco con jirones de su manga la herida del brazo, proseguimos la marcha, antes de que algún zombi herido se levantara. Atravesamos el ancho pasillo, con miedo de que en cualquier momento alguien levantara la cabeza y nos mordiera el tobillo. No pasó nada de eso, pero nos alegramos cuando dejamos atrás los cuerpos sin vida.

Pero el camino seguía. Al parecer, estaban haciendo unas cuantas obras y habían puesto vallas para que los coches pudieran pasar, pero solo por un camino. El problema era que una grúa se había derrumbado y el gigantesco armatoste tapaba por completo el camino. Tendríamos que atravesar la obra, lo cual no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Pero lo hicimos. Tiramos abajo un trozo de verja y pasamos. Últimamente había llovido, y todavía quedaban charcos grandes de barro. La lluvia que ayudó a ocultar el resultado de la batalla entre polis y no muertos, había echo estragos aquí. Los charcos abundaban, algunos hasta la rodilla. Avanzamos con bastante cuidado, no por los charcos, sino por los obreros que debían estar por algún lado. Por ahora no habían echo acto de presencia, pero tenía la corazonada de que eso no tardaría en ocurrir.

Pero lo que sucedió no fue lo que yo esperaba, sino algo mucho peor.

De momento, un zombi vestido de guardia de seguridad caminaba hacia nosotros, con el hambre dibujada en su fea cara. Pero un temblor nos sacudió. Un intenso temblor, seguido de un chirrido, como de metal deslizándose sobre metal.

–¡Terremoto!

–¡Esta no es zona de terremotos!

Observé que una excavadora se hundía en la tierra, y de improviso algo enorme surgió de la tierra, levantando enormes nubes de polvo. Cuando éste se disipó, pude ver a un gusano gigantesco, que elevaba su cabeza. Estaba lleno de pliegues y cuernos o pinchos que salían de su cuerpo marrón; también tenía una cabeza acabada en una boca cuadrangular al igual que los gusanos pequeñitos, pero este tenía cuatro colmillos que se abrían y cerraban en su boca, la cual estaba surcada de pequeños y afilados dientes.

Todos retrocedimos uno o dos pasos, mientras el bicho se quitaba sacudiéndose rocas y restos de metal que se habían quedado en su arrugada piel. Y entonces nos vio. A nosotros y al zombi, que se seguía cercando. Yo preparé el machete para acabar con él, pero el gigantesco gusano fue más rápido.

De una dentellada, agarró al guardia sin que este presentara ninguna resistencia y se lo tragó de un bocado.

–¿Tenemos algún arma que pueda con eso? –pregunté yo, asustado al ver su inmenso tamaño.

–Sí –me contestó Frank agarrando a Jenny por la cintura. Ni siquiera había desenfundado la Colt.

–¿Cuál?

–¡Nuestras piernas! –y salió corriendo, llevándose a Jenny. Le seguí, mientras notaba que el gusano se sumergía de nuevo para seguirnos bajo tierra. De vez en cuando salía de improviso y un torrente de arena nos cubría.

–¡Vamos hacia allí! –exclamé, señalando el oeste, donde estaba asfaltado y además surcado de excavadoras y cabañas –¡No podrá atravesar la tierra si ésta está asfaltada y dura!...creo yo

Me hicieron caso, y cambiaron de dirección. A punto de llegar, oímos y sentimos al gusano emerger, a punto de cogernos. Entramos en la zona pedregosa y él movió la cabeza, que le llegaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros y más, porque detrás de nosotros había un muro. Nos arrodillamos en el suelo, cansados por la carrera.

El horrible gusano emitió un chirrido espantoso e intentó cogernos, pero solo consiguió atrapar un tractor, que escupió al tratar de masticarlo y descubrir que era todo metal y plástico.

–¿Alguna otra idea estupenda, jefe? –preguntó Frank con sarcasmo.

–¡Sí, esta! –y recogí del suelo un MRL-22, un lanzacohetes bastante sólido que se monta en el hombro y lanza proyectiles no guiados de gran potencia. Desde que había llegado, le había echado el ojo al tubo, abandonado con un proyectil introducido y sin el seguro; seguramente la última persona que lo manejó era un cadáver tendido por ahí cerca.

Yo me puse la parte de plástico apoyada en el hombro, situé mi ojo en la mirilla y disparé. El tubo se sacudió y casi me lanza al suelo, lo que hizo también que el proyectil se desviara. Pasó de largo al gusano e impactó en una grúa de construcción, que explotó. El brazo metálico se derrumbó sobre un muro de obras situado a lo lejos, causando múltiples destrozos. Le pedí a Frank que recargara. A mis espaldas, abrió una caja con el dibujito de una granada, sacó varios proyectiles y metió uno hasta el fondo, por la boca del tubo. Volví a repetir todo el proceso, pero esta vez permanecí quieto, aguantando el retroceso. El cohete surcó el cielo cubierto de polvo hasta estrellarse contra los dientes del gusano. Algunos se le quebraron, y movió la cabeza atontado por el dolor. Frank, me cargó de nuevo el arma, así que volví a disparar y de nuevo el retroceso casi hace que me coma el suelo. Frank tosió a causa del humo que salía el cañón a cada disparo, yo me esforcé por observar la dirección de mi disparo. Le impactó en el lomo, causando que manara un líquido repugnante, y que produjo que el herido gusano se volviera a enterrar, huyendo de nosotros y del letal lanzacohetes.

–¿Alguna otra queja sobre mis planes? Estoy dispuesto a escucharlas todas.

Frankie me palmoteó la espalda.

–¡Bien hecho! No tengo más quejas por ahora, pero ojo, que te estaré observando –se alejó con una gran sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

Jenny se había incorporado y me alcanzaba la caja de los cohetes, con cinco proyectiles en su interior.

–¡Vaya, gracias. ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté.

–No demasiado bien, la verdad. La pierna me duele horrores cada vez que camino y me siento como si de un estorbo me tratase. Ustedes me llevan de un lado para otro sin que yo pueda hacer nada por ustedes. No pueden correr porque me llevan a mí ni tampoco disparar, y otras cosas que me hacen que me plantee el suicidarme y dejarles a ustedes tranquilos de una vez por todas.

Me levanté, de un salto.

–¡No digas esas cosas! Si te cargamos encima es porque te apreciamos mucho, y no estamos dispuestos a que te mueras ¡Si nos sacrificamos por ti, lo único que te pedimos es que trates de sobrevivir! Si te nos mueres, nos estarás diciendo que debimos haberte dejado morir¿Es eso lo que quieres? –un poco más tranquilo, me volví a sentar en el escalón, junto a ella –Además, te quiero y no quiero perderte. Prométeme que no volverás a pensar en esas tonterías, por favor.

Me cogió de las manos.

–Te lo prometo –dijo, con una cara totalmente seria y decidida. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso que duró un poco más de lo debido, sobretodo porque apareció Frankie.

–Oye gente, pongámonos en marcha que va a anochecer y... –se interrumpió al vernos tan unidos. Se dio la vuelta –Cuando hayáis terminado la "toma de contacto" y os hayáis vestido, mejor que nos vayamos.

Sin hacer caso al humor negro del pobre Frank, continuamos haciendo manitas un rato, algo tan poco inadecuado en esa ciudad en ese momento como visitar un casino. Y eso era lo que íbamos a hacer.

–¿Qué¿Un casino¿Acaso te parece el mejor momento para tratar de ganar dinero?

–¡No es eso, hombre! –me contestó él, confundido por la brusquedad de mi respuesta –Mi idea es llegar al casino de la ciudad, particularmente a la azotea, donde tienen un helicóptero. Y como lo tienen cerrado por obras, nadie habrá llegado hasta él.

–Ah, bueno. Eso ya es otra cosa. ¿Pero por donde se va al maldito casino?

–Según recuerdo, se llega por un puente cercano a donde estamos. El problema es que seguramente nos encontraremos con algo de compañía indeseable.

–Hacia donde queda ese puente –pregunté, con algo de esperanza para poder salir de aquí.

Frank señaló hacia el este.

Jenny aprovechó el momento para intervenir.

–¿La grúa que se derrumbó no habrá caído encima del puente?

–¡No seas gafe¡Esperemos que eso no haya ocurrido!

–Yo opino que deberíamos dejarlo para mañana. Falta poco para que amanezca y no me hace gracia caminar muerto de sueño hasta encontrarme con algún bicho indeseable. Debemos descansar

–De acuerdo, Dani, de acuerdo –cedió Frank –Ahora que lo dices, estaba pensando que esos despachos móviles nos resultarían útiles. Yo me quedo con el pequeño, y para ustedes dos el grande, para estar "a su anchas"

Jenny y yo abrimos la boca para protestar, pero nos miramos y un intenso rubor nos invadió. Algo de razón tenía.

Frankie se rió también.

–¿Lo ven? Nada como hacer caso al viejo Frankie!

Nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cubículos, ayudando Frank y yo a caminar a Jenny.

Cuando los dos entramos en nuestra oficina, Frank salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dirigiéndome una sonrisa antes de cerrar la maldita puerta.

Lo primero que hice fue asegurar bien la puerta, tanto para evitar ataques inesperados como visitas molestas de Frankie.

Después di una vuelta por la oficina. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver debajo de una mesa a un cadáver.

–¡Dios! –retrocedí mientras sacaba mi arma –¡Jenny, abre la puerta!

El cadáver se empezó a mover, saliendo de debajo de la mesa. Jenny intentaba aflojar la cadena, pero penas se podía mantener en pie. Disparé contra la fea cara del zombi. El casco de obrero detuvo la bala. Disparé otra vez y la bala le entró por el ojo derecho, pero aún se movía. Otras dos balas y al fin se quedó inmóvil. Lo arrastré por los hombros y le eché por la puerta abierta de par en par. Le disparé a la nuca por si acaso y volví a cerrar la puerta, asegurándola mucho más por si el zombi volvía de nuevo a la vida.

Más aliviado, me senté en una silla al lado de Jenny, la cual se miraba el pecho vendado. Más o menos no le dolían mucho los esguinces de los brazos, pero seguía teniendo una pierna rota y varias costillas.

–¿Te duele mucho?

–Un poco –contestó vagamente.

–¡Así me gusta! –le palmeé la espalda, con cuidado de hacerlo donde no tuviera ninguna venda –¡Esa es mi chica, una tía dura!

–Anda, vamos a dormir un rato.

–¿Hacemos guardias?

–¿Para qué? Ahí interviene Frankie! Si algo se acerca, él se enterará.

Nos dimos un beso de buenas noches y nos acostamos en el suelo, debajo de la mesa donde teníamos algo de calor. Nos pegamos uno al otro, aunque yo mantuve las distancias para no lastimarla. Noté una mano que pasaba por mi espalda y me infundía algo de calor. Me dormí antes de plantearme a donde se dirigía esa mano.


	3. Capítulo 3 y último

Y finalmente con esto, este fic no demasiado largo (al menos en mi opinión xD) llega al final. No quiero entretenerles más, sigan leyendo.

* * *

Día dos.

Unos golpes afuera nos despertaron. Pensamos que se trataba de Frank.

–¿Qué hora es?

Miré el reloj que había rapiñado del cobertizo y contesté.

–Las tres y media de la madrugada. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese...?

Como respuesta a mi interrogante, una garra gigantesca atravesó la débil chapa metálica del techo y danzó un rato por ahí, a ver si pescaba algo.

Jenny se tapó la boca con las dos manos para no gritar y yo desenfundé mi pistola. Al rato, la garra desapareció y oímos ruido de algo que se arrastraba por el tejado. Dos garras hicieron su aparición en un lateral de la oficina, lacerando completamente la pared. Cuando se retiraron pude ver a una cosa roja que se movía rápidamente. Por la brecha abierta se coló una cosa roja y larga, con todo el aspecto de ser una lengua que chorreaba saliva. Jenny no pudo contenerse más y con su pistola disparó tres veces contra la lengua enorme esa.

Tan solo una bala le dio, pero fue suficiente para que la criatura se cabreara.

Rompió un lateral de nuestro refugio y de un salto se coló dentro. El rasgo que más llamaba la atención era su cerebro al descubierto y su carencia de ojos. Con la lengua hacía como las serpientes, recoger la temperatura y toda la información posible.

Se arrastraba reptando por el suelo a cuatro patas, como si de un extraño lagarto se tratara. Cada una de sus cuatro patas estaba poblada con cinco afiladas garras, pero las extremidades delanteras poseían cada una enorme garra y otras dos más pequeñas, pero aún mucho más grandes que las otras dos de la manos y las de las patas.

La criatura avanzaba despacio, olfateando bien el aire. Sabía que había comida, pero no sabía en qué lugar exacto. Su larga lengua se movía de un lado para otro. Tenía un enorme agujero en el medio, que debería haberle seccionado un cacho. Todo iba más o menos bien hasta que la asquerosa lengua tocó mi hombro. La criatura se preparó para dar un brinco rápidamente, y yo aproveché el momento para disparar una y otra vez contra el cerebro descubierto, cuatro balas de las cuales tres dieron en el blanco

Ésta rugió y se lanzó ágilmente hacia donde minutos antes yo me encontraba, salvándome por los pelos de caer en sus mandíbulas. Una mesa se rompió, junto con algunas sillas. Más balas disparadas por Jenny y yo impactaron en su extraño cuerpo, haciéndole unos sangrantes agujeros. Al final, se cansó de jugar con nosotros y se fue por donde mismo había venido. Nos quedamos momentáneamente tranquilos, hasta que Frankie se acercó a la carrera.

–¿Qué ha pasado¡He oído muchos disparos¿Están todos bien?

–¡Cuidado! –le gritamos a la vez Jenny y yo. Pero demasiado tarde. La bestia rojiza se lanzó directa contra él. Unos disparos de arma automática lo salvaron de una muerte segura. La criatura voló en el aire, dando un salto majestuoso y cayendo encima de la caravana de Frank. Todos lo apuntamos con nuestras armas, incluso el desconocido al que no conseguía distinguir la cara. Disparamos al unísono y la criatura se derrumbó, con múltiples heridas de balas en todo su cuerpo. Nos acercamos primero al extraño, que resultó ser Alberti, con la Uzi que le había arrebatado a Fabián, el gordo.

Le abracé.

–¡Caray, hombre¿Cómo estás¿No dijiste que ibas a ir a buscar mercenarios?

Él sonrió.

–¡Pues claro, hombre! Están por aquí, bastante cerca de donde ustedes están. Cuando los encontré estaban inspeccionando un puente. Le avisé de la posición de ustedes y dijeron que quizás fueran a rescatarlos. Corrí a donde se supone que deberían haber estado y lo hallé todo destrozado, junto a Fabián y a Rocky muertos. ¿Qué les pasó, que lo tuvieron que abandonar todo?

–Nos atacó una criatura gigante que buscaba a los miembros de STARS. No sabía que hubiera ninguno, pero Dani me lo ha explicado. –contestó Frankie.

–No es más que una suposición, pero creo que bastante acertada –intervine yo.

–Sí, bueno. El caso es que seguí las marcas de cadáveres hasta llegar al instituto donde tuve verdaderos problemas para salir. Lo hice por una puerta trasera, que me condujo al aparcamiento. Supuse que ustedes no fueron por ahí, porque estaba lleno de zombis. Maté a algunos y continué. Fui a salir al muro de una obra, que estaba destruido. Avancé por una zona sembrada de cráteres enormes y llegué hasta aquí, para ver a Frankie corriendo y a una criatura preparada par abalanzarse sobre él.

–¿Cómo sabías que era yo desde la distancia? –preguntó Frank

–Por tu boina roja. Quítatela, y no te reconoceré –caminó hasta donde estaba Jenny, sosteniéndose con dificultad en mi brazo que rodeaba su hombro, y vió su débil aspecto –¿Qué te ha pasado, bonita?

–La misma cosa que mató a Rocky y al otro, me hizo caer desde un tercer piso.

–¡Deberías estar afortunada! Una caída así podría haberte matado o dejado paralítica, y por lo que veo solo te ha roto una pierna. ¡Eres verdaderamente muy afortunada!

–Si tan afortunada fuera, no estaría aquí –le espetó furiosa Jenny.

–Déjalo, Jenny, no te cabrees –la paré un poco y dejé que se calmara.

–De todas formas, vamos. Los mercenarios nos esperan y este lugar ya no es nada seguro –señaló nuestra habitación destrozada y el cadáver de la cosa esa. También había varias cadáveres de zombis, a los que no se molestó en señalar –Si nos ponemos en marcha ahora llegaremos donde están antes de que se hayan marchado.

–Esta bien. Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil, pero venga vale. Pongámonos a ello.

Caminamos dejando atrás nuestras caravanas. Cada uno se turnaba para ayudar a caminar a Jenny y para portar el MRL-22. La marcha era lenta y pesada. Al final, conseguimos salir de la zona de obras empantanada y llegar hasta el puente, donde nos invadió la tristeza, sobre todo a Frankie.

–Mierda... –murmuró alguien.

Ese era el puente que según Frankie nos conduciría hasta el casino. Como Jenny, de forma tan gafe había supuesto, la grúa que yo derrumbé de un misilazo se había derrumbado encima del puente, destrozándolo por completo.

Y para colmo, los mercenarios se habían ido, dejando a uno de ellos muerto y algunas armas, seguramente estropeadas. Caminamos hacia allí, pero algo sucedió. Frank pisó en algo duro en el suelo. Y cuando fue levantar el pié, mirando a ver lo que era, ese algo explotó. Frankie, sin pierna y con los intestinos desparramados, salió volando unos metros, para ir a caer cerca de nosotros. Alberti y yo le sostuvimos, mientras se desangraba y Jenny observaba la escena, horrorizada. Frankie intentaba musitar algo, mientras con manos apresuradas, sabiendo su muerte, sacaba de cada bolsillo a "Peter" y se quitaba la boina, para dármelas. Al poco murió, sin llegar a saber que era lo que habría querido decir. Con lágrimas en los ojos, recogí a Peter y le deposité la boina en el pecho. Sin mediar palabra, cogí una pala y empecé a excavar una tumba para nuestro amigo.

Alberti me ayudó y en pocos minutos ya teníamos listos el agujero. Jenny había ido a buscar dos trozos de madera, que unió con una cuerda formando una cruz. Enterramos al pobre Frank, no sin antes haberle sacado todo lo que fuera útil, a pesar de que nos sentíamos mal saqueándolo, era necesario para nuestra supervivencia. Tapamos la tumba con tierra y nos dimos la vuelta, par observar el descampado que se extendía a nuestro alrededor. Delante nuestro habían varios cráteres. Esos cabrones habían puesto minas para impedir que los zombis se acercaran, pero luego se habían olvidado de quitarlas. Resultado: No nos podíamos acercar y Frank había muerto de la forma más estúpida posible. Me dieron ganas de cogerla con todos, pero me controlé. Además, Jenny había encontrado una solución al problema de llegar hasta los mercenarios. Había un muro que les pasaba por detrás. Pero estaba roto por donde estábamos los tres. Podríamos saltarlo por aquí, caminar por detrás y luego volverlo a saltar, para aparecer justo donde estaban ellos.

Pusimos en práctica mi plan. Caminamos por detrás del muro, entre molesta maleza, y llegamos hasta una porción del muro más baja también. Me subí a los hombros de Alberti y eché una ojeada.

–¡Es aquí¡Voy a bajar! –avisé, dándome un pequeño impulso en los hombros. Me agarré al muro con las dos manos y trepé. Me solté y caí justo al lado de un mercenario muerto.

–Vamos a ver que es lo que tienen estos tipos –Fui a registrar al muerto, cuando éste movió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, totalmente blancos. Desenfundé rápidamente y disparé, pero un clic me alertó de que no me quedaban balas. Acabé con él de un machetazo. También decapité a los otros dos cuerpos por si acaso.

Me quedé junto a los cadáveres.

Oí la voz de Jenny que me preguntaba si todo iba bien.

–¡Perfectamente! Puedes saltar el muro, tú y Alberti.

Alberti saltó primero, ayudando a Jenny a subir la gran pared de piedra.

Todos se mostraron extrañados. Yo estaba pasando las balas de la Beretta a la VP70 y a mi alrededor había tres cuerpos degollados.

–¿Lo has hecho tú? –me preguntó Alberti. No le sonaba haberlos visto antes así.

–Sí –contesté –Uno me ha atacado y he acabado con él. Los otros, por si acaso.

Todos me notaron serio.

Jenny se puso junto a mí.

–Dani ¿Qué te pasa? No sonríes ni dices nada. Te quedas ahí tranquilamente, con las balas. ¿Quieres decirnos qué te pasa?

–No, no quiero. Cuando todo esto acabe, ya veremos.

–Como quieras.

Me levanté, y con el pretexto de hacer algo, registré a los soldados muertos. Un cohete de 84 mm de ancho que sería útil para el MRL-22, una pistola Sigpro SP2009 y algunos cargadores llenos para ella y una carabina Colt M4A1, al cual le vendrá como un guante la munición que hallamos en la caja que portaba Némesis. Entre otras cosas útiles, esas eran las que merecí la pena destacar. La pistola me la quedé yo, junto con los cinco cargadores llenos. La munición de la Beretta pasaba a llenar la HK VP70, y ya la podía tirar. El rifle era para Alberti. Y "Peter" me lo quedé yo también, junto con las 45 balas que llevaba Frankie. Todo un pequeño arsenal al que si le sumábamos el lanzacohetes con cinco proyectiles y con el que podríamos seguramente doblegar a cualquier cosa, gusano y Némesis incluido.

Cogimos también "raciones" de comida, linternas y gafas de visión nocturna, aparte de dos chalecos antibalas para Jenny y Alberti y otros dos cascos. Además, con él Jenny tenía el pecho mas protegido y tampoco le dolía tanto.

Cuando salimos de ahí, por el mismo camino que habíamos seguido para ir, parecían mercenarios UBCS de Umbrella que caminaban junto a un policía del RPD. Llevaban puestos el chaleco y el casco, y unas protecciones para la rodilla que yo también llevaba en mi uniforme de policía. Esperaba que si nos encontrábamos con más mercenarios no les echaran en cara a mis amigos que habían estado saqueando los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

Yo no me quise poner nada, aunque fuera de mejor calidad, porque no me hacía nada de gracia ponerme ropa que había pasado por los cuerpos de los zombis, y que eran una fuente ambulante de infecciones.

Una vez pasamos el muro, volvimos a salir por donde se encontraba la tumba de Frankie. Pasamos rápidamente por ahí y proseguimos, bastante alejados de la base de los mercenarios par evitar caer de nuevo en las minas.

Caminando, caminando, llegamos hasta un pequeño hotel bien situado en las afueras. Hacía tiempo que lo habían abandonado y estaba lleno de plantas y matorrales. En la fachada tenía escrito el logotipo de Umbrella.

En la puerta, sólo había un candado oxidado. Y ni una sola marca. Rompí el candado con la culata de mi nueva pistola y abrimos la puerta, dándonos en la cara un inmenso olor a cerrado.

A pesar de todo, entramos, buscando un sitio donde descansar después de la larga caminata y nos llevamos una sorpresa. La sala principal estaba desierta de vida alguna y parecía bastante ordenada, salvo por la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría todo. Mientras caminábamos, dejando marcas de pisadas en el suelo, nos dábamos cuenta de que frente al aspecto pobre y roído que presentaba por fuera, esto era todo un lujo, aunque con falta de limpieza, eso sí.

Tras un mostrador de recepción tallado en madera de ébano, seguramente, nos esperaban una hilera de ascensores, ninguno de los cuales funcionaba por más que apretaba el botón. Nos esparcimos por la primera planta, donde había muchos muebles totalmente cubiertos de polvo y además desiertos. El ordenador del mostrador de recepción había sido formateado ni tampoco había luz, y no había absolutamente nada que nos permitiera averiguar que era lo que había sucedido. Detrás de dos puertas se encontraban los baños, tanto femeninos como masculinos, a los que Alberti fue disparado, agarrándose la barriga, ante las risas de Jenny y las mías.

Ante la idea de que toda la primera planta estaría libre de cualquier material inculpa torio, decidimos esperar a Alberti y subir a pisos superiores. Cuando éste, silbando y feliz, abandonó los lavabos, nos pusimos en marcha. Las escaleras alfombradas crujieron bajo nuestros pasos. Había una unión de dos escaleras. Y en ese punto de reunión lucía un enorme reloj de cuco, parado porque nadie le había dado cuerda. Me acerqué a él y miré mi reloj. Las seis y media de la mañana. Le di cuerda tirando de las cadenas, lo puse en hora y un monótono tamborileo alegró un poco la solitaria planta. Subimos por las escaleras. Jenny yo a la derecha y Alberti a la izquierda, llegamos hasta las habitaciones. Pero donde debería haber estado un pasillo que condujera hasta las puertas de los cuartos, tan solo había una puerta doble y pesada. Tuvimos que disparar dos veces contra la cerradura utilizando la pistola de Frank y ni aún así se abrió. Al final disparamos una vez más a la vez que Alberti le sacudía utilizando el lanzacohetes como ariete. La puerta cedió al fin y, curiosos, entramos dentro.

Habían estando ocultando pruebas. Había tanques de agua reventados, y toda la madera y chapa había ardido, revelando que debajo de ellas había gruesas capas de metal. Los superordenadores carísimos que había estaban rotos y chamuscados. Abundaban las esquirlas de cristal y trozos fundidos de plástico, aparte de cobre quemado que surcaba el suelo, donde antes habría habido redes enteras de cables. Caminamos un poco. Todavía quedaban restos de humo en suspensión, señal de que lo habían quemado más o menos pronto. Encontramos algunos restos de botellas, las cuales seguramente usaron como Cócteles Molotov. Por lo menos, no habría ninguna criatura ya que tampoco había cadáveres ni ninguna persona entró en bastante tiempo.

Cuando regresamos a las escaleras, ya eran las siete en punto. Subimos una última planta, que nos llevaría hasta la azotea. Cada vez las escaleras estaban menos cuidadas. Supusimos que esto se habría creado para traer a ejecutivos y que observaran el bonito paisaje y como les iban las investigaciones. Y todo este intento por ocultar pruebas demostraba que Umbrella inc. Estaba detrás de todos los accidentes ocurridos entonces. De momento se les había olvidado algo, una tarjeta que yo recogí.

"Supongo que estará usted contento de nuestras instalaciones. En teoría debería servir para descanso de los ejecutivos. Situado a pocos kilómetros del laboratorio de Arkley y con un buen dispositivo de contacto con el segundo laboratorio, situado bajo la ciudad, no deberían tener ustedes problema para encontrarse como en casa, pudiendo en cualquier momento acercarse a inspeccionar cualquiera de los laboratorios.

En caso de necesidad, el complejo incluye un monorraíl subterráneo que le permitirá evacuar rápidamente la zona, además de un excelente helipuerto situado en la azotea.

Esperamos que sea de su grado y para cualquier duda o reclamación que quiera hacernos llegar, contacte con nuestro jefe de sección.

Edward S. Carter, jefe sección. White Umbrella."

–Vaya, vaya. Muy interesante.

–¿El qué? –me pregunta Alberti –Yo no veo aquí nada interesante. La escalera parece a punto de derrumbarse.

–No es eso, hombre –le acerqué la tarjeta, para que le echara una ojeada –¿Y bien?

–Pues está clara la cosa ¿No? Nos vamos a la azotea o al subsuelo y nos vamos en monorraíl o por helicóptero.

–Yo prefiero el helicóptero, siempre que alguno sepa pilotar –intervino Jenny,

–Eso no es problema. Yo sé, y lo puedo hacer. No tengo dificultad en hacerlo –presumió Alberti. – Puedo manejarlo herido, enfermo o semiinconsciente, pero no puedo hacerlo muerto.

–Vale, vale, de acuerdo. Vamos enseguida hacia arriba, que no me hace gracia volar de noche.

Subimos con un ánimo sobresaliente las escaleras, y cuando llegamos a una gran puerta vigilada por cámaras de seguridad, no supimos que hacer.

–Las cámaras no funcionarán, vamos a volar la puerta. –sabiendo que era blindada, cogí el MRL-22 y me lo puse al hombro. Apunté y apreté el gatillo. El cohete impactó contra el poderoso metal, consiguiendo atravesarlo y volar la puerta. Los cachos incandescentes se dispersaron por doquier y tras esperar a que se disipara el humo y los trozos afilados se asentaran, salimos afuera.

No encontramos nada de lo que esperábamos. En vez de la posible vía de escape, hallamos una superficie asquerosa, llena de moho y malas hierbas. Las tuberías estaban rotas y no había una sola ventana. El helicóptero que prometía el folleto efectivamente estaba ahí, pero no eran más que un montón de restos metálicos completamente quemados. Desde aquí se veía la ciudad, con todas las luces encendidas pero carente de vida; ni un solo coche se movía. Di una vuelta por el exterior, resignado a no volver a entrar si no era con algo útil que nos sirviera de algo; no lo encontré y con los hombros bajos volvía a entrar. Al menos, todavía nos quedaba el monorraíl, que si se había ido podríamos seguir la vía hasta otra ciudad o al menos llegar hasta la carretera y conseguir un coche. Antes de entrar por la puerta rota, eché un vistazo en derredor y vi algo que antes se me pasó por alto.

Me acerqué y vi un panel para controlar el flujo de electricidad. La palanca estaba subida. La bajé, y corrí a informar a los míos de que ya había electricidad.

Bajamos a la primera planta de nuevo y notamos las luces encendidas. Ya que no habían escaleras, la única forma de llegar era mediante el ascensor. Pulsé el botón y las puertas se abrieron, revelando un exquisito acabado. Entramos rápidamente y Alberti pulsó el botón de S1. Se cerraron las puertas y descubrí que tenían espejos, a prueba de claustrofóbicos. Pero cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir, nos metieron en un problema. La planta estaba llena de zombis.

–¡MIERDA¡CIERRA LAS PUERTAS!

Mientras pulsaba una y otra vez el botón de S2, los zombis se acercaban. El M4A1 y "Peter" hacían todo lo que podían, pero seguían siendo muchos. Cambié el tambor de la pistola Llama, y aun seguían. Lentamente, las puertas se comenzaron a cerrar, y los zombis empezaron a meter las manos antes de que se cerrara. El problema es que era de esas puertas automáticas que una vez que tocan algo se vuelven a abrir.

Hicieron falta dos tambores enteros de la mágnum, un cargador del M4 y otro de la Uzi de Jenny, aparte de vaciar el cargador de su pistola Walther, para acabar con casi todos. Solo entonces se cerraron las malditas puertas y pudimos seguir descendiendo. Contemplé nuestros reflejos en un cristal estallado y manchado de sangre. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y dimos con nuestros huesos en un sitio húmedo y frío, con multitud de goteras que habían intentado evitar poniendo planchas de metal en el techo. No funcionaba y encima le daba un aspecto todavía más frío y tétrico.

Se veía el raíl del tren, junto al tren rojo metálico que estaba ahí quietecito, como si nadie lo hubiera tocado antes. Tenía escrito un nombre. Galaxia 9000.

Me acerqué a echar una ojeada, y vi un papel que colgaba en la pared. Fui y comprobé que era un mapa. Lo miré.

Al parecer, éste tren se unía con otros más, el Galaxy 5000 que salía del laboratorio subterráneo en Raccoon, otro monorraíl que pasaba por encima y cuyo nombre no aparecía en al lista y un tercer tren, el Galaxy 8000 que recorría una parte subterránea de la mansión, denominada también "La Colmena" según el mapa, aunque era la primera vez que alguien empleaba ese nombre. Además, según el mapa, el complejo no lo controlaba una máquina informatizada, sino un hombre llamado Oswel E. Spencer, Presidente de Umbrella Corporation.

–¡Qué tanto querrá decir Umbrella inc., Umbrella corp., Umbrella lo que sea...¡Ya solo falta Umbrella SA, Sociedad Anónima!

–Estoy de acuerdo. Estos ya no saben qué poner –dijo Jenny, en actitud pensativa –A lo mejor la compañía Umbrella es una corporación. Eso explicaría lo de White Umbrella y demás, con sedes en Europa y USA. Pero de todas formas, Umbrella no es una sociedad anónima

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunté yo.

–¿Lo de que Umbrella no es una sociedad anónima? Fácil, date cuenta que…

–No, no, me refería a lo otro. No sabía que tuvieran sedes fuera de los países… –corregí yo.

–Yo sí. Lo dijeron por la tele. No se qué de los negocios de la farmacéutica Umbrella, que iban viento en popa, y estaban habilitando terrenos en alguna parte para construir otra central, y la gente se estaba quejando, o algo así dijeron.

–¡Vale ya de parlotear! El tren nos está esperando; usémoslo.

Fuimos hasta el tren, que era totalmente automático. Tan automático, que las puertas estaban selladas.

–¡Mierda!

Me moví alrededor del tren, buscando la forma de arrancarlo o de conseguir abrirlo. A mi alrededor oía ruidos extraños, que me ponían la carne de gallina. Aullidos muy agudos y sonidos como de algo pesado que se mueve, mezclado con desprendimientos de piedras y corrimientos de arena, vamos como para mosquear a cualquiera.

Jenny apuntaba con la Ingram a la fuente del ruido, que estaba en cualquier lugar a la vez.

Pero la maldita puerta seguía sin abrirse. Probé a abrir un panel que había cerca de la puerta. Entre varios botones, estaba el de apertura de emergencia. Apreté el botón verde y con un chasquido la puerta se corrió hacia un lado. Entramos. De dentro parecía mucho más pequeño que desde fuera. Solo tenía un vagón, y en este se encontraba la cabina, una puerta manual con cristalera y cerrada electrónicamente, y la entrada, con una puerta por cada lado. Pasadas las puertas de entrada, había una hilera de bancos, detrás de los cuales había dos camarotes ideales para que los ejecutivos descansaran si el viaje se hacía largo.

En una vitrina habían varias escopetas, pero el cristal era muy resistente y estaba protegido por un código de seguridad. Además, ya estábamos bastante armados y no necesitábamos más armas. Alberti y yo inspeccionamos con detalle cada uno de los camarotes, llegando a la conclusión de que los habían abandonado precipitadamente. En el suelo, entre ropa y papeles de apariencia inservible, lucían maletines de ejecutivos y algunas armas. Una escopeta de las de la vitrina, una Franchy Spas 15 del calibre 12-70 mm, con culata regatible, es decir, que se puede girar rotando por detrás del arma. Se la di a Jenny, que tenía necesidad de un arma de dos manos. La escopeta tan solo incluía los seis proyectiles de posta que tenía en ese momento, pero podía llevar ocho.

Alberti se puso en la mesa a sacar las balas de la cinta ametralladora para pasarlas al cargador vacío del M4. Lo llenó con sus treinta balas y dejó estar el otro, aunque le quitó otras treinta balas a la cinta y se las guardó en la riñonera que llevaba. Jenny y yo le dejamos tranquilo. El tren no presentaba ningún problema, salvo que le faltaban las llaves de contacto. Y seguramente las tendría el técnico, que debería estar en esta planta o en la de arriba, donde estaban todos los zombis. Rezé para que no tuviéramos que subir a S1.

–Alberti, acompáñame –pedí, aunque sonó como una orden.

–Sí, mi general –respondió él.

–Y tú, cuídate –le dije a Jenny. Me quería dar un beso pero no era momento ni para eso.

Caminamos alejándonos del tren, con las armas perfectamente cargadas y amartilladas, a punto para matar.

El camino se ensanchaba cada vez más, hasta un punto en que a veces cada uno controlaba un lado y se quedaba fuera del alcance del otro. No nos queríamos separar demasiado, por lo que pudiera suceder. Mutuamente nos cubríamos las espaldas, sabiendo que si uno le fallaba al otro cuando más lo necesitaba, podíamos darnos los dos por muertos. Pues la compañía en un momento así debería ser indivisible

–¡Dani!

–¿Sí¿Qué pasa?

–Creo que deberías ver esto...

Me acerqué a ver lo que era; en principio no parecía más que estatua aunque no podía ver lo que era. Me llevé un grata sorpresa, ya que la escultura representaba a un barco velero a merced del oleaje, igual a la del bastón que contenía la joya de la liebre y el zorro. Había una muesca donde parecía poder encajar algo pequeño, con forma de diamante de bordes redondeados.

–¿Te suena de algo? –me preguntó Alberti. Para él no era más que una estatua extraña, pero para mí tenía un significado.

–¡Ya lo creo! Cuando íbamos a entrar al colegio, encontré a un zombi con un bastón. Acabé con el zombi y miré el bastón, que tenía una joya engarzada. Además, dentro del bastón había una letra de una canción.

Rebusqué en los bolsillos. Al final, en un bolsillo oculto del chaleco hallé la joya preciosa y la letra de la canción, bastante arrugada. La joya encajaba perfectamente en la marca de piedra. Se oyó un chasquido y la estatua se comenzó a mover. Las dos partes del velero se abrieron y se reveló un teclado informático, con el logotipo de Umbrella. Estaba reluciente, como si nunca antes hubiese sido usado.

El teclado estaba hecho para introducir un código, pero obviamente yo lo desconocía.

Le eché una ojeada a la letra de la canción y me di cuenta de que había muchas mayúsculas. Tuve una corazonada y las introduje todas por el orden en que las encontraba. No sucedió nada. Lo volví a intentar por si acaso se me hubiese olvidado alguna y tampoco pasó nada. Esta vez probé a ordenarlas por orden alfabético y oí un pitido.

Alberti volvió la cabeza al oír ese sonido y yo sonreí al dibujarse un código en la pantalla.

"CHARLIE OSCAR DELTA INDIA GOLF OSCAR ALPHA ZULÚ UNIFORM LIMA

UNDER MIKE BETA ROMEO LIMA LIMA ALPHA CHARLIE OSCAR ROMEO PAPA OSCAR ROMEO ALPHA TANGO INDIA OSCAR NIGHT

3435654089723-GH

White Umbrella."

Código Azul. Umbrella Corporation. 3435654089723-GH

Ese era el maldito código que necesitábamos, el código azul, como lo nombraba ahí. Regresamos al tren, esperando que Jenny no estuviese en ningún problema y nos pudiéramos largar sin complicaciones de ningún tipo.

La muy traviesa se había escondido. Cuando llegamos y no la vimos, preocupados empezamos a dar una batida alrededor del tren. Ella apareció debajo de él.

–Lo siento. Se me cayó una moneda y la estaba recogiendo –dijo, para disculparse, aunque todos sabíamos que era completamente falso.

Ella caminó por un lado del tren. Yo, me acerqué al panel e introduje el código que me pedía. Al acabar, todos oímos un zumbido metálico y las puertas se abrieron, pero al mismo tiempo se puso en marcha el ascensor. Miramos incrédulos a las puertas de éste último, que de repente se abrieron y sus ocupantes, los zombis, irrumpieron en desbandada.

–¡Entremos al maldito tren! –apunté con el MRL-22 y abrí fuego. El proyectil realizó un avance un poco curvo, por el retroceso, y en vez de bloquear por completo la puerta del ascensor, atravesó a dos zombis y dio un poco a la izquierda. Una serie de escombros cayeron sobre los otros, pero no era lo que yo deseaba.

Mientras Alberti y Jenny seguían disparando, yo corrí hacia la cabina, donde me encontré con el copiloto muerto con una bala en la cabeza y el conductor, que se había transformado. Estaba intentando abrir la puerta, que tenía encendida una luz verde en el panel. Al poco de que el zombi la empujara esta se abrió hacia mi lado, dándome una horrible sorpresa. Además habían multitud de cuerpos con agujeros de bala que se estaban levantando al detectar que había llegado comida.

Cogí rápidamente la Sigpro SP y el primer zombi se llevó unas cuantas balas; las restantes para los otros miembros de la tripulación, que estaban recibiendo lo suyo. Agoté el cargador, que almacené por si acaso. Mientras buscaba el interruptor de contacto, llegaban hasta mí las ráfagas ininterrumpidas del rifle de Alberti y los cartuchazos de Jenny. Cada vez eran más intensos, por lo que deduje que estaban retrocediendo y acercándose hacia mí, sinónimo de que me tenía que dar más prisa.

Las balas hacían ruido de metal contra metal, y cristales rotos, así que supuse que ya estarían dentro del tren, tanto los zombis como mis dos amigos.

Pulsé un botón violeta y se encendieron las luces, iluminando todo el camino. Otra palanca consiguió emitir un ruido muy molesto, como si estuviera frenando sin haberse puesto en marcha. Al fin acerté y con un lento ruido se puso en marcha, cerrando automáticamente las puertas.

El tren al fin se había puesto en marcha, dejando atrás a los pasajeros molestos.

Seguí oyendo algunos disparos. ¡Todavía hay zombis a bordo! Ya nada podía hacer en cabina, así que me precipité a ayudar a mis compañeros. Tres zombis más quedaban con vida, en una superficie llena de cuerpos sangrantes. Jenny y Alberti estaban recargando en ese momento. Con la SP todavía en la mano, disparé repetidamente contra las tres amenazas. Un disparo de escopeta bien dirigido volatizó la cabeza de uno, mientras otro avanzaba con un enorme agujero en el pecho y no podía hacer nada frente a las balas del cal. 5,56 y 9 mm. El último todavía vivió lo bastante para comerse el último cartucho de la escopeta de Jenny.

Alberti y yo cambiamos el cargador a la vez, dejando el suelo regado de casquillos de bala.

Al estar puesto el piloto automático, el tren emite una alarma muy aguda cuando abrimos la puerta para expulsar los cadáveres. La alarma cesó al fin un rato después de haber cerrado la puerta. Todos fuimos a la cabina, para supervisar la ruta del monorraíl.

Delante de nosotros las vías se sucedían una tras otra con idéntica monotonía, y al poco todos nosotros nos hartamos y nos fuimos a los camarotes, a tratar de pasar el rato.

Totalmente agotado física y psicológicamente, me tumbé en una litera, la de abajo. La mano de Jenny caía de arriba, y yo se la froté para infundirle un poco de calor, sorprendiéndome que la tuviera tan fría.

–¿Cuánto dura el viaje? – preguntó ella.

–No tengo ni idea…quizás sea poco o quizás sea bastante. Vamos a descansar hasta que esto llegue.

–Sí. Dani, te tengo que decir una cosa…pero la verdad es que estoy tan cansada.

–Déjalo entonces, aprovecha para dormir.

–Mmm…Dani…

–¿Sí?

–Te quiero.

Iba a contestarle diciendo "yo también a ti" pero ya se había quedado dormida. De todas formas, se lo dije.

–Y yo a ti, Jenny…y yo a ti.

Me desperté antes que los demás. La alarma del reloj no había echo acto de presencia, así que deduje que se había estropeado. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, lo que había sucedido era que me olvidé de ponerla, de tan cansado que estaba. Eran las ocho de la madrugada. Dentro de muy poco amanecería. Lo que no comprendía era lo que me había despertado. Tambaleante, salí del camarote y me moví directo hacia la cabina, casi en actitud de sonámbulo. Tropecé varias veces antes de llegar, e incluso me di con la puerta de metal, pensando que la encontraría abierta. La abrí malhumorado por el golpe y miré por el parabrisas.

Todo el sueño se me quitó de golpe. Volví corriendo a donde estaban los otros dos.

–¡Atención, tenemos un problema! –zarandeé las dos literas para despertar a los dos dormilones –¡Es muy importante!

Alberti fue el primero en contestar.

–¿Qué pasa ahora...?

Le sacudí para aclararle las ideas. Ya más o menos se había recuperado. Pero yo me empezaba a estresar.

–Volvemos a la ciudad. El tren está programado para seguir esta ruta, así que lo tenemos que abandonar antes de que nos lleve más a dentro todavía. –le dije

Jenny se levantó también. Su mente solo había cogido las últimas palabras.

–¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

Les acompañé a mostrárselo para aclarar alguna duda.

–¿Hay alguna forma de pararlo? –preguntó Jenny, apoyándose sin quererlo encima del interruptor de parada de emergencia, ocultándolo a mi vista.

–¡Sí, tiene que haber algo para una parada de emergencia, pero no lo veo!

Pasamos a toda velocidad por lugares importantes de Raccoon City, sin que yo en ningún momento les mirara.

Pasamos por montones de incendios, edificios emblemáticos, una gasolinera que ardía, la comisaría de policía, el ayuntamiento y la universidad de Raccon City. La vía atravesaba un parque, donde al parecer estaban los restos de otro tren cuyo vagón de cola había volado. También pasamos por la torre del reloj, donde un helicóptero se había estrellado en su parte superior y un tranvía había roto el muro.

Atropellando a algún que otro zombi que atravesaba la vía, cruzamos un cementerio con un enorme cráter en el suelo, sin que todavía encontrásemos la forma de detenerlo, lo cual no era necesario, pues un puente que pasaba por encima de la vía se había derrumbado, obstruyendo totalmente el camino.

Todos gritamos al ver aquello y corrimos a la parte posterior del tren, lejos de la zona de colisión, pues no teníamos forma de pararlo.

Fue un impacto tremendo y terriblemente doloroso. La parte frontal se arrugó como un acordeón, y el impacto fue perdiendo intensidad hasta llegar a nosotros, en parte gracias a que la chapa había detenido la fuerza. Pero aun así fue suficiente para que el tren elevara el morro, completamente inutilizado y se elevara en el aire, quedándose totalmente vertical unos segundos, hasta que finalmente cayó de espaldas.

Lo último que recuerdo fue la imagen de Jenny de espaldas cayéndome encima y mi casco, que no llevaba atado, cayéndose por cuenta propia. Luego, oscuridad total y una humedad que se extendía por mi frente.

Momentos, quizás días u horas, o solamente minutos, más tarde.

Moví lentamente la cabeza, como si me doliera una barbaridad.

Caminé trastabillando, con la cabeza latiéndome una barbaridad. La sangre me golpeaba en los oídos.

A regañadientes y muy despacio me incorporé.

Escupí un diente junto a un hilillo de sangre. Caminé unos pasos, para contemplar a Alberti. Un trozo de butaca le había seccionado el torso y la sangre se acumulaba en el suelo formando un charco bastante grande, de varios litros incluso. Además, había perdido todas mis pistolas, seguramente se habían caído ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Jenny¿Se había largado llevándose nuestras armas?

Intenté levantarme, atontado, y algo pesado me cayó en la cabeza. Volviendo a notar la sangre manando, abrí los ojos y reconocí a la radio de la cabina. Una voz hablaba rápidamente por ella.

–Aún no tenemos confirmación de blanco. Repito, aún no tenemos confirmación de blanco. El misil ha sido lanzado y en estos momentos está llegando, repito, el misil está llegando al punto de impacto. Diez segundos y contando, diez segundos, nueve... –la estática se cortó. Las pilas ya se habían agotado.

Salí de entre los hierros amontonados y deformados. A la luz de algo que brillaba en el cielo se distinguía Jenny, muy hermosa. El cielo se tornó a un amarillo incandescente y luego a un tono violeta abrasador. La luz aumentó de intensidad, tanto que me quemó los ojos y la cara, y me tuve que ocultar. La tierra se agitó fuertemente bajo mis débiles pies y seguidamente, noté una tremenda sacudida y sentí que era empujado una larga distancia. Al final caí al suelo, con el vagón echo añicos encima mío. No veía ni tampoco oía, sordo por la onda de alta presión que se cernía sobre mí; solo podía captar ruidos de escombros que caían al suelo, y una luz infernal que lentamente desaparecía, a pesar de que no la veía.

Nuevamente me volví a desmayar, pero no duré tanto inconsciente. Dolores muy intensos no me dejaron en paz. Recuperé la conciencia, sabiendo donde me encontraba y cual era mi situación. Me intenté incorporar, pero mi fuerza de los brazos no era suficiente, dado mi precario estado, y me desplomé.

"Esto es el final, Dani" Tenía las piernas aprisionadas, y nunca en mi vida había notado un dolor más intenso que el de mi cara y mis manos despellejadas. Sabía lo que había ocurrido, y supuse que ya estaba condenado. Sentí arcadas de improviso y vomité, señal inequívoca de los efectos de la radioactividad.

Miré el reloj, y entonces recordé que me había quemado los ojos. Fui a abrir y cerrar los párpados y me percaté de que no los tenía, al igual que tampoco tenía ya los labios. Mi visión no varió, apenas unos puntos rojos en un fondo negro.

Manoteé a ciegas en busca de algo útil para liberarme, pero encontré algo mejor. Reconocí por el tacto a mi vieja Heckler und Koch VP70 de 9x19 mm, y me alegré de tenerla entre mis manos. Sabiendo que aún quedaba al menos una bala en la recámara, puse el cañón en mi sien. Con el pulgar quité rápidamente el seguro y apreté el gatillo.

Mi cerebro captó la detonación, aunque no tuvo tiempo de procesarla. En unos milisegundos pasaron ante mis ojos los últimos días de mi vida, ocupando Terry y Jenny los últimos instantes.

**BANG!

* * *

**

Todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un final...este es el final. Pueden postear en los review todo lo que quieran añadir. Obviamente, como el personaje murió, no habrán continuaciones. Y sinceramente odio las precuelas xD


End file.
